A Love That Feels The Cold
by Yaoi-OtakuGirl
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own EENE or its characters. owned by Danny Antonucci. This is just a fanfic, malexmale, don't like, then please don't read. Plot Summary: Eddy has really done it now. Scamming some dangerous seniors, then forced to say a few words that Kevin does not take too kindly to. Though after everything is said and done, not much is known about Eddy's situation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own EENE or its characters. EENE belongs to Danny Antonucci/Cartoon Studio and Cartoonnetwork. This is just a fanfic, BL, BoyxBoy. So if you don't like, please refrain from reading.  
Caution: This fic is a bit angsty and will get better as it goes on. It is my first KevEddy Fanfic so I do hope it goes well as I continue it. Also the characters are Highschoolers. Just putting it out there.

Plot Summary: Eddy has really done it now. Scamming some dangerous seniors, then forced to say a few words that Kevin does not take too kindly to. Though after everything is said and done, not much is known about Eddy's ending results after the encounter with the seniors in this chapter.

Chapter 1:

"Shit... Shit..." Eddy hissed under his breath as he gathered his things quickly into his backpack. "I really did it now!"

"What are you going on about now Eddy?" Double D raised a brow in question. He was slightly curious as to what had the shorter teen so nervous.

"No time to explain. Gatta hide. No wait, gatte run.. NO-Ah! I don't even know!" Eddy ruffled his own hair in a fit of desperation to think of a better solution. "I really did it this time sock-head! I'm dead!"

"Eddy-" Before Edd was able to even finish his sentece, the school bell sounded off and Eddy was out the door of the classroom in a flash. "Honestly, if this is one of his 'I am going to miss my show' fits again I am going to-"

"Edd!" the loud voice calling for Double D from across the room stopped the teen from finishing his sentence. "Look! Look! Zombies Double D!" Ed exclaimed, running up to the other and shoving a zombie comic book into the teen's face.

"Honestly Ed, does the concept of personal space escape you everytime?" Edd huffed, moving the comic away from his face. "I can see it perfectly fine from an understandable distance. There is no need to shove it in my face." He scolded the taller Ed, as usual. "Come, its time to go home. Perhaps you would like to come over and actually study with me instead of reading those things, Ed?" He gave a hopeful smile, but quickly turned it into a frown at the quick no he recieved. Nevertheless, they walked home together.

The walk home was almost uneventful, if it was not for bumpping into Kevin the walk would have continued to stay pleasant.

"Oi! watch were your going dork!" Kevin turned around and hissed at Ed, who had bumped into him. Well, it was bound to happen when one is reading and not paying attention whats in front of them.

"Ah, Ed is truly sorry and will be more careful Kevin." Double D was quick to apologize for the taller Ed.

"Whatever Double-Dweeb." Kevin narrowed his eyes and lowered his attention to the ground, expecting to recieve a retort from the shortest of the Eds, but the place he was currently looking at was empty. "Hey, where's Ed-Head?"

"He ran home without us." Edd replied. "As usual, spewing nonsense about some soup opra he is infatuated with..." Double D trailed off. He covered his mouth and blushed in embarassment. He had just outed one of Eddy's secrets to Kevin. Kevin! He mentally apologized for his slip of the tongue. "I meant.. Uh.. oh dear.."

"Bahahahaha, the dork watches soup opras?" Kevin laughed, "Thanks for the new material. Can't wait to rub it in dorky's face later." He turned and walked away laughing.

"Eddy is going to kill me.." Double D mumbled and facepalmed himself.

"Shit... Shit.." Eddy hugged his backpack against his chest, looking around the old park. "Should have listened to sock-head.." He mumbled to himself, ducking behind a tree, completely out of breath. Sweat dripped from the side of his face, slowly trickling down his neck and onto the collar of his shirt.

"Come on out! We know your here Eddy! You think you can scam us senoirs and get away with it?" Three rather tall, older teens yelled in unison, walking around the park. The flipped anything that wasn't nailed down to the ground, and tossed every rock they could find in hopes that one would hit Eddy, wherever he may be hiding.

"Hey come on, we just want to repay you for that little scam of yours." The leader of the trio sneered, "I promise it wont hurt that much!"

"Fuck." Eddy hissed again, in a low whisper so that he was not heard by his hostile seniors.

"Hey Eddy. How about I crack ya a deal. I wont pound ya if you just say a few words for me?" The negotiating began. "All you have to do is say a few words, and I won't pound yer face into the dirt. How bout it?"

Eddy swallowed roughly, thinking it through. Does he run forever or does he accept this, possibly once in a life time deal? "Shit... OK! Okay... What do I gatta say?" He walked out from his spot behind the tree, big mistake. The two goons assulted him, well actually, they just captured him and dragged him closer to their leader.

"I hear ya know Kevin, our school's ace football player."

"...yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing. Nothing." The older teen smirked, grabbing Eddy by the jaw, the male tilted the shorter teen's head upward. "I want ya to say somethings for me. Help me, help you. Yeah?"

Eddy glared, a bit suspicious now. "And what the hell do ya want me to say exactly?" His eyes wondered over to the bald spot his barber scam had left of the older teen and his friends. Yup. He had diffenitly fucked up with doing the scam despite the warnings of Double D.

"Well..."

"Eddy! Wake up!" Double D came knocking first thing in the morning. "We are going to be late for school!"

"Its all you can eat Gravy Eddy!" Ed whined from outside of the door.

"Go away... I'm not going in today.. I uh.. feel sick."

"Honestly Eddy. Ditching school is all fun and games until academics fall mister!" Double D scolded, knocking a bit louder now. "Now you get dressed mister. We are going to school!"

"I said beat it bird-brain! I aint feeling so hot today okay! Just... Just bring me my homework later!" He hoped that with that, Double D would at least leave him be since he would get the hw anyway.

"Very well then. If you truly are sick I will leave you be. Drink plently of fluids, okay?" With that being said, Edd and Ed were off to school.

Upon Entering the school grounds, the two Eds were greated rather strangely. Everyone seemed to laugh and point, whispering something to each other. If that was not odd enough, Kevin was headed towards them at a very alarming rate.

"Where is he! Where the fuck is Eddy!?" He hissed taking Double D by the collar of his shirt.

"EEEH!?" Edd shrieked in surprise. "Wha-whats going on!?" He was beyond confused by Kevin's rage, and he could not process the questioned he had been asked.

"Where the fuck is Eddy!?" Kevin repeated more hostile than the first time he had asked. "Dont play dumb Double-dweeb."

"Kevin... C-calm down please.. L-lets discuss this in a more calmer manner.." Edd couldn't help but stutter at the closeness, his personal space had been invaded in an extreme manner. He was sweating bullets here.

"Dont act like you dont know what's going on! I bet you think its funny too, dont ya?"

"Kev, maybe they dont know." Naz popped up out of the blue, or maybe Edd had not noticed her earlier due to Kevin's hostile attack. "Like, why dont we be calm and sort this thing out, away from everyone else?" Naz was being rather level headed for whatever the situation was.

"What!" Edd's eyes widened as he entered the halls, along side Naz, Kevin, and Ed. The walls had large red letters with hearts that read /Eddy&amp;Kevin 4ever/. "Who... Who would defile the sanctum of our school's walls with.."

"..I.. I love K-Kevin.. and... and.. he likes me too."

That voice, Double D knew who it belonged to, and so he darted forward, towards the voice. His feet slowly coming to a hault as he rounded the corner to see a school laptop connected to a small t.v beside Eddy's locker. The thing had been playing a video recording of Eddy, over and over again. The same words being repeated for all to hear, and only then did he understand all the odd behavior of the school, the rage of Kevin... and... Eddy's absense.

"What is going on here!?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Eddy rolled onto his back, his blankets wrapped around his body. Eyes staring at the ceiling, the silence of his room was eating him alive.. So much silence was never good. It gave people time to think, and that was the last thing Eddy wanted, to think.

He should have known better, why didnt he fallow his damn gut instinct? He knew when he was offered the deal that there was going to be some in between the line loopholes. The damn jock senior promised not to pumle him for the bad hair cut, but he had never said anything about his pals. Oh man did he fuck up big time, not only had he said all that gay(no offense to the lgbt community, seriously okay?) shit, but it was recorded and then he was beaten. Man, he could already imagine what was done with the recording...

"Ah man... why didnt I just listen to sock-head?" He whimpered, rubbing his eyes, not wanting to cry at this day and age. "Most importantly, how will I show my damn handsome self to the world ever again?" Yeah, Eddy, cuz that is the biggest problem now...

Getting out of be, he shuffled slowly over to his large mirror and took a good look at himself. His lip was busted from the corner and around said cut, a bruise had formed. There was a slight cut above his left eye, right beside his eyebrow. His right cheek was slightly swollen. The one good thing though was he did not get any black eyes.

Lifting his shirt to expose his flabby abdomen, he turned a quarter to the left, looking at the damage delt on his body. "Shit." He pulled his shirt down, moving over to the closet to get a black hoodie and some jeans.

"Kevin, you cannot honestly believe that Eddy did this on purpose, do you?" Double D tried to justify the situation. "There has to be a reason for him to have said such things. Eddy is not someone to joke about himself in such a manner."

Naz stayed silent, attempting to think about the things being said, working on something smart to say. Kevin however, being tempermental, did not waste time to reply.

"What are you trying to say!? That I am actually having some disgusting sexual affairs with the dork! So what, you think we had some lovers spat and he decided to out us to the school?" Kevin hissed, "News flash dweeb, I ain't some homo, and if i ever was, I would not be fucking that fat shit." Kevin was not at all helping his own case as Double D began to actually suspect that Eddy and Kevin where actually an item.. maybe that was why Kevin was trying to fight this situation tooth and nail.

"Whoa, chill Kevin. Lets just get to class, we are already late. We can figure things out later, yeah?" Naz smiled, taking Kevin by the arm. "I mean, its not like this is going to kill your rep. Maybe people dont even believe it?"

"tsk!" Kevin pulled his arm away and walked away. "If I see Eddy around, you better believe the dork is dead meat."

"Oh dear... What has Eddy gotten into now?" Double D looked over to Ed who stood silent for once in his life. "What are we going to do Ed?" Well, thats a first. Edd never thought he would find himself asking Ed that kind of question.

"I dont know." That was perhaps the smartest answer to anything that Ed had given since the boom-a-rang incident.

Eddy strolled along side the dirt road, fallowing it into the junkyard. Ah, this place sure brought around many memories of his younger days. He wondered if the old van was still around. It was like a hide out for the Eds, well it probably still was, at least for Eddy. He didnt know what better place do hide than there.

His thoughts came to a hault as he was now face to face with the Kankers. When had they gotten there, and why had he not noticed them from this close distance?

"Hey Lee, your boyfriend looks like he's got some booboo's that need some kissin'better!" Mary teased, grabbing Eddy by his hoodie.

"OO-OOh! Lemme kiss 'em better!" May puckered up.

"Back off girls! That's MY man!" Lee pushed her sisters out of the way, taking hold of Eddy and then puckering up. Guess some people never really change, huh?

Eddy quickly pulled away, escaping those puckered lips, but sacraficing his hoodie to the Kankers. He fled the scene, slowing down only when he found the run down van. He was quick to get inside and out of sight.

"Ah shit, things just keep getting worse."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, next chapter. This one is short, but its building up the story slowly i would think. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 3:

"Hey Kev, is it true? Are ya like, ya know, doing that fat kid?"

Kevin peered up, away from his desk to see who had dared to ask him that question. He was even ready to bite said person's head off, but he could not bring himself to act uncool and totally mean to a girl.

"What?" Well, it wasnt the best thing to reply, but he was left a bit dumbstrucked after being asked that question. His eyes wandered over to Naz and gave her a glare that practically screamed, /No one believes it, huh?/. Naz in response looked away a bit embarassed.

"Are you really dating that lil'dude?" Another girl came up beside the first to ask the question, and she won herself a sigh of slight frustration from Kevin.

Leaning back against his chair, Kevin removed his red cap and smoothed back his hair. "I don't see the big deal over that dork's lame confession..." He was cut off before he could even think on finishing his sentence. His ears hurt from the fangirl screaming coming from most of the fems in his class.

"OMG! OMG! I knew he was bi! This is so cool!"

"He likes chunky monkeys! Thats adorable!"

"I am sooo jealous of the flabby dude thats dating the school's ace!"

Kevin was now utterly confused. Wouldn't people find that sort of thing to be gross.. WAIT, why was he not shouting at them for getting everything all wrong? He wasnt even dating Eddy, yet all these girls assumed he was.

"Hey-" Kevin attempted to correct them before things got out of hand, but he soon felt a hand against his shoulder.

"Whoa dude, you got some guts. I respect that. Didnt know our ace could have balls big enough to come out of the closet and still look cool doing it." One of the guys from the football team had praised Kevin and was backed up with a small group of guys who nodded in agreement.

Now, Kevin would be lying to himself if he said he did not like this extra popularity, though he did not deserve it, seeing as he was so against being seen as gay.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but Kevin has made it rather clear to me that he is not dating-" Kevin shot up from his seat and tackled Double D who had apparently thought about taking it upon himself to explain the misunderstanding.

"Shut up Double Dweeb!" He hissed in a low whisper. "If ya say anything about this I'll kill ya along with Eddy." Talk about greedy for attention.

"For a person who had been denying the whole thing from the start, you seem to have easily caved in to the extra popularity it has given you...Kevin." Edd slightly glared at the jock, pushing him away and returned to his seat.

"Tsk." Kevin shoved his hands into his jean's pockets. He was irritated with how true Edd's words rang. The lie was bound to come into light sooner or later, and when it did, he feared the worst. Damn, how could he let his ego get the better of him!? It was too late in the game to turn back now...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

This next chapter might suck a bit, but I needed to get it out of the way. The next one should get better, I hope.

Chapter 4:

Eddy sat, forehead resting againt the steering wheel of the rusted van, thinking to himself for the most part. He had never thought about something so seriously as he was doing now, in his entire life. Then again, he never exactly had three large jocks after him, plus a Kevin-but the Kevin was always there, so maybe he didnt count anymore?

"Agh!" He screamed, banging his forehead against the steering wheel. "Double D-" He found himself whimpering out the other's nick name. How pathetic could he get, calling out for someone to fix his problems. Man, did Eddy feel like a big loser now.

Slicking back his hair, he took one last look at himself through the van's rear view mirror. He felt exhuasted, exhuasted of running. Tired of hiding. It was time to face the music. He needed to go to school. Sure it was already a bit late, but it was better than waiting around for the worst to come around.

"Okay Eddy. You can do this." He slapped himself a bit to give himself some confidence. When he felt good and ready, a feeling which never actually came around, he stepped out of the van and into the open. The Kankers were no where in sight. Eddy wasnt quite sure yet if he should take that as a good sign or not, but there was nothing one could do with an enemy they can not see.

"Kev! Kev wait up!" Naz called out to Kevin, though it seemed that he was to far gone in his thoughts to hear her, so alas, it left her no other choice but to run and catch up.

Lunch had barely begun and already the lines were huge. But for the moment, Kevin did not mind the wait. He was far too busy thinking of what to do about the grave he had just dug himself into.

"Argh!" He ruffled his own hair, not taking notice that the attack on his head caused his red cap to fall off. This was perhaps the best oportunity for Naz to attrack Kevin's attention.

"Hey Kev, ya dropped your hat dude.

"Huh? O-oh. Thanks Naz."

"Whats wrong Kev? You're really deep in thought there man." She didnt dare to ask why he had agreed to the rumors being true, though she was curious over the subject.

"I.. Its nothing. Juss'thinking I guess." Kevin made a poor attempt to dodge the question, but he was glad that at this point, Naz did not push the subject. "Hey Naz-"

Man, could today get any worse? At least those were the thoughts that crossed Kevin's mind as he was takled down by the tallest of the Eds. He didnt even get to finish his sentence, AGAIN. Was today, no body let Kevin finish a single sentence day-or something? It sure seemed like it.

"Get off me dorkasorious!" Kevin hissed, shoving Ed to the side as he sat himself up. His eyes soon fell upon a pair of feet, and going further up, Double D's face.

"I demand that we speak at once, Kevin." Serious Double D was a bit... odd. Kevin couldnt tell if he wanted to laugh or feel slightly taken a back by this attitude of the dork.

"Beat it-"

"Eddy!" Ed screamed out, interupting Kevin once again, but it was slightly a relief. Ed had removed himself from the jock's legs, and that made Kevin happy. That relief however subsided and was replace with a boiling sensation in the pit of his stomach just by hearing that Eddy finally decided to show up.

"Eddy!? Good lord! What happened to you!?" Double D ran over to Eddy, who stood at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Nothing, I fell on my way home." An obvious lie, but before Edd could ask about it, Kevin had picked himself up, pushed Naz out of his way, and ran straight for his target. Taking Eddy away from the other two Eds, Kevin dragged Eddy away to the only place he could. The boys bathroom.

Shoving Eddy into a stall, locking the door behind them, Kevin cracked his knuckles, preparing for a good ol' fashion beat down.

"Wait! Kevin- Let me explan!"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

I do hope I am doing well with the story so far, despite the chapters being short.

Chapter 5:

"Wait! Kevin.. Let me explain!" Eddy raised his hands in defensive mode, bracing himself for the worst to come. Though after a few moments of waiting, eyes closed, He peeked to see what had stopped that fist from coming, though nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

"Who-?" Kevin had muttered the word a bit below a whisper that Eddy did not quite catch the question.

"What?"

"I.. I asked you WHO hit you!" Kevin did not understand why all his built up anger towards Eddy turned into rage for whomever the culprit was that touched HIS dork. Wait what?

"Huh?" Eddy looked down to see his flabby tummy exposed, and along with it, his bruises. But, instead of being honest, Eddy responded in a rather hostile way, pushing Kevin back, and hiding the bruises. "Like you even care shovel-chin! It ain't your business anyway!"

"What!?" Kevin felt offeneded. "The hell it is! Only I can fucking touch you!" He hissed, shoving Eddy against the toilet seat. But he had not yet realized what he had said.

"Shut up! I had it coming okay! I messed up bad and now I'm-"

"What? Don't tell me... Double dweeb was right?" Kevin mumbled mostly to himself. His eyes lowered to Eddy, staring down, very intensely. "Eddy. Who did this?" He asked once more.

Kevin stormed through the halls. The lunch bell was due to ring any moment now, but he didnt care. His face openly showed his killing intent. It was like a sign to tell anyone who dared to stand in his way to 'move now or pay the price'. Naz had been waiting by his locker, a bit worried for what might have happened. And when she caught sight of Kevin, she was oblivious to his expression, thus the reason why she called out to him.

"Hey Kev! Its almost-"

"Not now Naz. I got business to take care of." He hissed, taking his cap and turning it. The front was actually in the front now, overshadowing the top half of his face. A bit menacing looking one might say.

Naz could feel a shudder of fear go through her, and the only thing she could think of was running to get Double D.

"Double D! Double D! I think Kevin is seriously going to Kill Eddy! I just saw him in the hall dude! He looks seriously mad!"

"Good lord! Ed! Ed! We gatta go save Eddy!" Double D gathered his things quickly, taking Ed by the jacket and running to go find Kevin.

To Be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter might be bad, but I just needed to get it out of the way. Hope it isn't too bad.

Chapter 6:

Panic. Fear. These were emotions that seemed to come easily to Double D. Being friends with Eddy was filled with such emotions. The shorter teen had a nack for getting into trouble, and Double D could not help but always worry for his friend's well being. This time however, more than fear, more than panic... Double D was feeling sick to the pit of his stomach. He felt like he needed to puke, and the halls seemed to be morfing in ways he could not tell the ceiling apart from the floor anymore. His friend was in trouble, serious trouble and he felt utterly useless attempting to find Kevin. For all he knew, Kevin could already be doing unspeakable things to Eddy.

"Double D?" Naz stumbled forward, catching Edd as he slipped on his own two feet. He looked pale, and she could possibly guess why. "Hey dude, hang in there. I'm sure we will make it in time."

"Kevin!" Ed yelled, pointing forwards, and ready to tackle the jock as soon as Edd gave the word.

"Where's Eddy?" Double D's voice faltered, screaching slightly in horror. "Is he okay Ed?"

"I dont see Eddy." Naz replied before Ed had the chance. "Kevin is- Oh my gosh! Kevin is fighting with three dudes!"

Kevin had walked the halls aimlessly, hunting down those who had dared to touch what belonged to him. If anyone was to beat Eddy, it had to be him. No one else. No one.

"where are they!" He yelled, scaring the few people around him. It was bad, Kevin was losing himself to the rage. He was starting to black out. Not the kind were someone loses consciousness, but the kind were one is blinded by rage that everything and anything could be done.

Just his luck, he caught sight of three jocks laughing it up, talking, no, more like bragging about the night before when they surrounded Eddy at the park.

Perfect.

Now, there was no doubt about it, these losers were his targets. Kevin was not about to hold back. Not when so much was waiting to be let out.

"Hey losers!" Kev called out, lifting his head up, high and proud. "I got a bone to pick with ya, well to be precise, Im going to break a few of your disgusting bones for touching what belongs to me."

"Huh? Dont tell me you actually like that fat shit?" The leader smirked, attempting to embarass Kevin in front of the crowd. How? Well, simply by adding fuel to the fired up rumor about Kevin's sexuality.

"Hah." Kevin laughed, a bit sinister like, "That's right. That /fat shit/ is my boyfriend, haven't ya heard?" Well, there goes Kevin again, digging himself into a deeper hole of no return, but he would deal with that later.

"What? hahaha, your a disgusting homo? Did ya hear that everyone!? Your ace football player is a fa-"

"Oops, sorry bro. I just got tired of that fugly mug of yours." Kevin sneered, licking the blood on his knuckles. It was totally worth it, scraping his knuckles for the price of breaking a few of that bastard's teeth.

"why you.. Get him boys!"

Eddy was searching the halls desperately for Kevin. The other had left so aburtly that it did not give him much time to catch up, and within minutes, he had lost complete sight of the bastard.

It was shocking, Eddy had never seen Kevin look like he did in that bathroom stall. And, for a moment, Eddy swore his heart skipped a beat. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered around, making it hurt to move. It was like a really bad cramp, it almost felt like he was dying, though that was just exaggerating a bit. Nevertheless, he wanted to find Kevin before what actually happened the night before was released.

Despite all that had gone down, Eddy still had his pride. If he could keep this dirty secret from coming into light, he would. No one needed to know the shame of his mistake. It was too disgusting, and it was difenitly going to get in the way of him ever getting a girlfriend. That would be horrible, to die a virgin.

"Fuck! If there is a god out there, help me out will ya!" Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs, and like a miracle, he heard Naz screaming in the distance.

"Kevin is fighting three dudes!"

"Shit!" Eddy hissed, running in the direction he had heard Naz. Rounding the corner, completly out of breath, sweating like he had just stepped out of the pool, and gasping for a chance at air.

"Kevin stop! Your gunna kill them!" Naz cried out, running over to stop the fight. It was like a scene from some anime. The cute girl was always the one to save the hero from the darkness... So, Naz was THAT cute girl, huh?

What's this? A sharp pain in Eddy's chest, it felt suffocating. It hurt. It really hurt. So bad...

"Eddy!" That was the last thing Eddy heard, Ed's and Double D's voices calling out to him. So, they finally noticed him. How funny... He never thought he would be so glad to hear their voices. It felt like ages, though it had only been a few hours.

"Eddy? Eddy? Can you hear me Eddy?"

"Ugh.. what.. what happened?" Eddy found himself waking up in the school's nurse's office. Double D and Ed stood beside the bed, sighing in relief.

"You had a fever Eddy. The nurse said you exhuasted yourself today. Honestly Eddy, if you were not feeling well, you should have stayed home." Edd scolded.

"Pfft, hahahaha! You should see your face sock-head!" Eddy attempted to act normally. "I ain't dying bird-brain. It was only a fev-"

"Eddy! You had me worried!" Ed cried, hugging Eddy tightly.

"Yeah yeah, lumpy. Now get off me. Im still sick. Don't want ya catching it cuz then sock head over there will have a cow." Eddy joked.

"Hey, keep it down dorks. This ain't no sappy love hotel. Can't ya see there are people trying to get healed!" Kevin growled from the other side of the room. Naz was sitting beside him, wrapping his hands after having disinfected the cuts.

"What ya say!? I couldn't quite hear ya shovel-chin on account of how lame you look covered in bandages!" Eddy laughed mischieviously, as usual.

"I wouldn't be talking dork-o. Your the one who fainted like a fugly ass princess. I think I'll call ya Dorkarella from now on." Kevin smirked.

"Oh yeah! Well.. Well.."

"Hmm?" Kevin's grin grew as Eddy had no response worthy to give as a comeback.

"Kevin! Eddy is sick, dont rile him up. Or is that how you speak about the guy you are dating?" Double D took this opportunity to mock Kevin, though it was not in his nature to do so, but he just felt frustrated that Kevin so openly fluanted dating Eddy for attention.

"Ha!" Kevin laughed it off, "Me, dating that? In your dreams dork!" Even though he said that, Kevin felt disturbed by it. For one, he was no longer bothered by the idea of... Dating Eddy.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The day of choas came to an end. The last school bell rang, and all students gathered their things to leave. The three Eds were one of the few who took longer to leave. Ed and Double D stoob by the door, waiting for Eddy to finishing gathering all the work he missed earlier in the day. Stuffing everything into his back pack, he turned to face the other two Eds. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled off a smile.

"Hey bird-brains. I got some things to do. Gatta go talk to the teacher, so go on without me. I'll meet up with ya later." He walked over to the door and pushed the other two out of the way, shooing them as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Uh, Eddy.." Double D began, but quickly shook it off. "I expect you to be home by the time we promised Ed. Remember, we agreed to watch that new zombie movie he wanted to watch, TOGETHER." He put emphasis on the last word, to stretch how important it was to keep the said promise, also, to assure himself that Eddy would make it.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard ya sock-head. I'll be there." Eddy spoke in his usually cocky tone of voice. "See ya."

Kevin sat in the principle's office, awaiting to hear the verdict on his punishment for the fight durring lunch, but of course, he was let off easy after the principle considered all things done to the school premises by the three 'victims'. Kevin was given a weeks worth of detention, but that would be left for the next day.

Sighing, he walked out, maybe it was fate, or a stroke of timing, but either way, Kevin caught eye of a suspicious looking Eddy. The short teen was running down the hall, making a sharp right turn into a room. Of course, this strange behavior caused Kevin to wonder what the dork had gotten himself into now.

Curiousity getting the best of him, Kevin made his way, as quitely as possible, to the room. He heard voices on the other side, some which sounded a bit too familiar...

"Your boyfriend sure gave us a beating shorty. My boys and I arn't to happy about it."

"No, come on! I didnt know he would do that! We had a deal!" Eddy screached in a voice Kevin was very familiar with. It was Eddy's desperate tone, the one he used that one day he found out the shorter teen's nick name, and on other occasions. That tone, it sent chills down Kevin's spine, and it also got his blood boiling. He didnt like the idea of someone else causing that sexy tone to come from Eddy. Wait.. Sexy? Did he really just think that? What was up with him lately!?

"Well, about the deal. I lied." The jock, laughed, and Kevin finaly put a face to that voice. He was going to remember this for when he caught the cowards alone.

"No! We had a deal! Give me the tape! I did what you asked! What more do you want!?" Eddy hissed, bawling his hands into fists.

"What more? Hahaha, now thats a good question. Let's take this convo out to the sports shack, shall we?"

Eddy swollowed roughly, backing up until his back hit the door, startling Kevin on the other side. Kevin kept quite, trying not to make too much noise as he stumbled back.

"Ha! As if I would do THAT again. First give me the tape, for insurance." Eddy tried to keep his voice steady. He was atempting to sound like Kevin. Confident, sadistic, Kevin.

"Hmm, how about... NO."

Eddy gritted his teath, his darting around the room, then finally, after taking in his suroundings, he threw himself onto the leader of the jocks. He was able to snatch the tape, but he fumbled around a bit to get back on his feet after the drop. The other two jocks did not fall far behind in thinking. They too moved forward in an attempt to catch Eddy, but to know luck, Eddy was able to make a run for the door.

Reaching out, he managed to open the door, skidding out, losing his balance from the shock of seeing Kevin right outside, standing frozen in the hall.

Before Eddy could even think about stopping himself from skidding, his body hit the wall HARD, causing grunt to escape Eddy's lips. Kevin took a few moments to snap back into reality before running over to the fallen Ed boy.

"What the hell are you doing here Dork!?"

"Mind your own!" Eddy hissed before running off. The jocks of course did not fallow as their eyes met with Kevin.

"Tsk. The pipsqueak got away." the leader mumbled under his breath, avoiding going closer to Kevin and walking away in the other direction. But Kevin was not about to let them get away with whatever it was they were planing, and just as he stood to go after them, a cracking sound came from beneath him.

"what the.." Kevin bent over, picking up a dvd case. Popping it open, he eyed the undamaged dvd. It was labled. "Toilet. Huh? That makes no sense." Kevin told himself, but it seemed like it was probably something Eddy dropped. He shrugged it off as some lame movie the dork was going to watch with the other two dweebs. Ed was probably the one who chose it.

Arriving home, Kevin tossed his backpack onto his bed, kicked off his shoes and pushed them to a side. He still held onto the movie, contemplating on whether or not to watch it. Meanwhile, while he took the time to think about it, he hopped onto his desk chair, pulling out his laptop. Watching the comp for a while before even thinking of turning it on. "Its not going to kill me if I watch the damn thing." He told himself, curiousity getting the better of him. Hey, there was a slight chance that the movie was good.

He popped the cracked case open, once again, and removed the disk, placing the desk into his laptop. He then proceeded to clicking, /allow disk to play/.

"Where is it.. Where is it! I swear I had it!" Eddy screamed at himself, standing right outside of his own home. He patted himself down, frantically searching for what he had taken away from the jocks. For the life of star fish, he almost died trying to retrieve it, only to lose it!? "Think Eddy, think! Where the hell did it go?" He facepalmed himself to help jog his memory.

"Salutations Eddy!" Double D called out, relieved that Eddy showed up, though he found it a bit odd that Eddy did not enter his own home yet. "What is the matter Eddy?"

"AH! uh.. I forgot my keys?" Eddy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hahaha, Eddy lost his keys." Ed pointed out, laughing.

"But Eddy, is that not your keys in yoru hand?"

"Huh? OH! Your right, guess that fever still hasnt left, huh? Messing with my mind and all, cuz, thats what they do. Mess with your mind." Eddy tried to justify his horrible lie by covering it up with another.

Double D wasn't stupid, he knew Eddy was lying, but for now, he let it slide. "In deed. Maybe we should leave movie night for another day. Allow yourself to get a good nights rest?"

"Yeah! Lets do that. Uh, so... yeah. Laters. See you tomorrow." Eddy hurried to get inside and shut the door on Ed's and Double D's face.

"Edd?" Ed turned to Double D, a bit concered.

"I know Ed. Lets just let him rest. Perhaps we can still watch the show at my house?"

"Okay!"

"What.. Shit.." Kevin shut his lap top closed. The contents of the disc disgusted him. He wanted to puke, he wanted to forget, but he couldn't. And then, the more he thought about it, the more sorry and guilty he felt towards Eddy. "Awe man." Kevin face desked himself. "What have I done.."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Short, chapter is short. I apologize in advance.

Chapter 8:

"Hahahahaha! How does it tastes pipsqueak?" The jocks held Eddy down, bending the shorter teen over a toilet. Oh how he wished this was a simple swirley, but it wasnt. "Ya lil fag, bet you like it, don'cha?"

"AS IF-" Eddy felt a hand press against the back of his head, causing him to stiffen, closing his eyes right before feeling the cold, wetness of the contents that laid within the toilet. As he was pulled out, slimey-white liquid slid off his face. If one were to guess what it was, they would probably hit the nail on the head. The contents on his face was water, toilet water, but with a little something extra called semen.

He cursed the jocks for making him dip his face in their disgusting semen. They needed to get laid and stop taking out their sick-twisted fantasies on him. He was just greatful that this whole thing did not involve his rear end. Oh god how he dreaded that. Maybe he watched too many criminal movies or something. He would take note to stop watching that after this was all over.

"Wait till the school takes a look at this. Eddy, the boyfriend of Kevin, covered in semen like some cheap prostitude. But of course, if you play nicely, we wont show this to anyone."

Early morning, Kevin was up, dressed, and well, on his way to Eddy's home. Isn't that something odd? At least it was for Kevin, who never thought he would find himself doing so.

On his way over, the video's contents played over and over in his mind. One of the first things he wondered was how many times did Eddy clean himself before he actually felt clean. Next, how exactly did he get the courage to show up after having gone through something so gross. And here HE was, making fun of the dork, using the whole situation to make himself look cooler, while never even thinking about what Eddy went through.

All thoughts of guilt put aside, Kevin came to a hault, kicking down his standing stick from his back, balancing the bike against it, then proceeding to Eddy's front door. Taking a deep breath, he made his way around to Eddy's room. The dork had a door there, so it should be an easier, less ackward, out of sight way to talk to the dweeb-er-Eddy.

Knocking, Kevin awaited for an answer.

Eddy had just removed his shirt, ready to hop into the shower when the knock on his door caught his attention. Usually, the only ones to come through that door was Ed and Double D, so he didnt bother putting his shirt back on. Instead he tossed it aside, slipping into some pj pants, and then walked over to the door.

"It ain't locked sock-head..." Well, Eddy's words came to a hault, and he slammed the door without thinking.

"The fuck Dork-o!" Kevin yelled, kicking open the door. "Didn't your mom ever teach you its rude to slam a door in someone's face!?"

"Whatever it is that i did- I DIDNT DO IT!" Eddy backed him, "I mean.. wait, what did i do again?"

Kevin facepalmed. "I am not here because of something you did dweeb. I came to ask you ou-" Kevin lowered his voice as he examined Eddy's body. The bruises, he almost forgot about them. "I came to ask you out.. on a date or something..." He looked away, a small tint of blush on his cheeks.

"What?" Eddy broke out into a laugh. "In your dreams shovel-chin! As if I would just go on a date with YOU! Besides, yesterday, you made it crystal clear that you wouldnt date me. Why the sudden change of heart? Wait- Wait, dont tell me. You finally fell for my godly-drop dead handsomeness?" Eddy grinned from ear to ear.

Kevin's obvious blush became brighter. "I'm trying to be nice here you dork! Take my damn offer!" He hissed.

"Whoa! what the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Eddy raised a brow, placing a hand on his waist. "Look, i dont need your pity? Its not like I havent been beaten before. This is nothing. I can take care of myself.. Come Monday and I will fix the whole thing about me and you, so you dont have to try and play the good guy with me. I wasnt going to make your life miserable with my problems. Give me some credit Kevin. I've matured since that time with my big bro." Eddy clicked his tongue, turning away to get a towel.

"What? I wasnt going to even- Look Dorky! I just.. I saw the tape okay!" Kevin blurted it out, not knowing what more to say to explain the situation. BAD MOVE KEVIN. BAD MOVE.

"You-" Eddy's eyes went wide, turning to face Kevin. "YOU DID WHAT!?" Eddy ran for the door, slamming it shut and tossing Kevin into the room. "Dont tell anyone! Please Kev!" Eddy waisted no time in pleading. Hoping that this was not going to be like the time of his nickname.

"I.. I wont tell anyone." Kevin fixed himself, giving Eddy a serious look. "But, just until everything blows over.. Why dont we just pretend to date? I promise those jocks wont do anything to you while you are with me.." Kevin felt nervous. He felt butterflies, and he-

"I'm sure a casanova like yourself knows what dating means. And even if its faking it, I am pretty sure people will expect a bit of proof. I ain'about to kiss another dude." Eddy crossed his arms, "But if i have to, would you be able to?" Eddy was hoping for a straight no, he didnt want to feel these butterflies inside him, or his heart skipping a beat over false hope.

Did this mean that HE has accepted a possibilty that HE might have a CRUSH on KEVIN!?

"Yeah, I am."

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, now this chapter is all over the place. My apologies. I shall do better in the next one. For now, enjoy. 

Chapter 9:

It had been a week since the day Eddy's secret was revealed /accidently/ to Kevin. One week, and shockingly, nothing out of the norm. The school had gotten over the whole homosexuality coming out of Eddy's, well mostly, despite the small hidden fact that the coming out was a lie. Kevin had not made any moves on Eddy, nor did his attitude change towards the smaller teen, except the hints of kindness here and there. Though Eddy knew it was mostly pity, an obvious affect that the video had on Kevin.

Now, Eddy would be lying if he had said EVERYTHING was back to normal SINCE there had been some notable changes around him. Naz, Double D, Ed, and even the Kankers were acting slightly off character.

Whenever the Kankers come around, Lee would become upset at the sight of her 'boyfriend'. She would make no attempts on Eddy, as if he was marked territory that she could no longer touch. Naz on the other hand, would glare daggers at Eddy whenever she got the chance. Eddy, by now, could tell that those sort of eyes came from jealous females and even males. The big lucky guess where Eddy was putting his money on, was that Naz was jealous over the fact that Kevin was 'dating' him and not her. If only she knew that she could still snatch Kevin away, seeing as how there was nothing really going on between Eddy and him.

Now, for Eddy's pals... Edd and Ed. Eddy couldnt put his finger on it yet, but something was off, what, he didnt know quite yet.

Ed and Double D sat alone in Eddy's room. It was silent and maybe a bit akward. It had been well over a week since they had an apportunity to finally hang out again. BUT, that wasnt all that was causing the tention. There had been changes. Changes in Ed that Double D was all too familiar with. Changes that he did not dare to bring up for the simple fact that he did not want to acknowledge said changes for he was dealing with some of his own... towards Eddy.

"Hey Sock-head!" Eddy interupted Edd's train of thought. "Let me copy your homework, will ya?"

"Eddy, I am appalled by the question. Is that the only reason you invited us over? How do you expect to grow up respectfully when you do not even do your own work?!"

"Boo!" Ed entered the convo, making a pouting face. It was clear that he too expected to copy off of Double D's work.

"Awe, come on sock-head. Its not like cheating on homework is going to affect me in the future. I'll still study. Sheesh. I just didnt have time to do it this time around. Bazooka-chin kept taking up my time." Eddy whinned, knowing that sooner or later Double D had to cave into his dreamy, irresistable begging. Totally not gay thinking like that, nope not at all.

"Good Lord! I do not wish to know the details Eddy!" He really didnt. It would probably break his heart to hear what might have been going on between Kevin and Eddy.

"Dont be gross Double D!" Eddy smacked the teen against the shoulder, "Hand over the papers."

"Eddy, this is setting a bad example for Ed! The big lug wont learn anything by copying my h.w. and niether will you!"

"Stop being a stick in the mud. It aint like I always ask ya for this." That was true. Sadly Edd had nothing to say after that. And, eventually just caved in, handing Eddy his homework.

"Oh! I'll be right back. Ima go get some chips." Eddy dashed out of the room, leaving behind Ed and Edd. The room grew silent soon after.

"Hey..." Ed looked up from the work, breaking the silence. "Are you avoiding me?" So maybe Ed was not as dumb as he led on?

"What do you mean?"

"...Nothing. Forget it." (you maybe wondering why i added this part, but its like a side story within the main story. You will be surprised at the way it turns out. Maybe?)

"Hey Dork. Come with me!" Kevin approached the three Eds as they entered the school grounds, snatching up Eddy and tossing him over his shoulder. Of course anyone would be shocked over something so out of the blue like this, and Eddy was no excpetion. He struggled, not knowing what else to do in such a situation. Kevin however stood his ground and walked away with dorkarella.

After reaching the school's sports storage, Kevin decided to toss Eddy down.

"Let's talk."

"About?"

"Our break up debut."

Break up? Eddy had not even giving that kind of thing much thought, but it was bound to happen right? They were only fake dating... So why did Eddy feel like his heart just stopped. Why did he feel regret for not having kissed Kevin when he had the chance? Why...

"Wh-what? So soon? I mean... shouldnt we give it a bit more time. Its only been like.. two weeks right?" Eddy laughed nervously, attempting to avert his eyes from looking at Kevin.

"What the hell? I dont want to drag this out longer than I have to. I have some needs, and I aint going to put off the ladies for much longer than this. If you catch my drift." Kevin was straight forward, in a way. Eddy caught the ball the bastard was pitching. Sex. He was talking about sex. Teenage hormones, so they affected even Kevin.

"Hah, thats so lame! What are ya, a dog in heat?" Eddy laughed it off, and though the next thing was probably taking it a bit too far... it was too late to stop... "What if I give ya a hand there, Kev~" He purred, Placing a hand against Kevin's lower regions.

Kevin stepped back, blushing and maybe a tad disgusted.

"What the fuck man!"

"Hahahaha, dont tell me you're still a virgin." The teasing, oh Eddy, stop now before its too late! So said his concious, but the body and mouth worked on a different wave.

"Tsk!" Kevin brushed aside his disgust and instead, let his pride take over. "You wish!" He stepped forward, taking Eddy by the shirt and pulling him in. "You'll regret this dork."

...And regret he did...

To be continued...


	10. Chapter extra 8

This Chapter is to fill in the blanks between chapter 8 and 9. Think of it as -

Chapter 8.5

"Yeah, I am."

"Huh? You are what?" Eddy raised a brow, confused. Exactly WHAT was Kevin saying yes to?

"If I have to kiss you, I will." Kevin clarified, looking away, because even he knew how out of character that sounded. But it wasnt as weird as the growing realization within Kevin over the fact that the idea of kissing Eddy was not as repulsive as it once was.

Eddy's face lit up. He felt like the time back then when he took on the alter ego Carl. That moment when Naz had put her face close to Eddy's, well Carl's. Yeah, that feeling. He was feeling it now and worst of all, he was feeling it because of something Kevin said. The idea of even touching lips with Kevin... It made Eddy shudder with excitement. Wait what?

"Do you want to go on that date or what? If we dont go on a few dates, no one is going to buy us dating." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, looking towards the door. "I uh, brought my bike. I upgraded it a bit, put on some new wheels and even added some pecs for ya to stand on..."

Eddy was at a loss for words, and he couldnt, for the life of him, reject the offer. "Let me get dressed..."

Edd was about halfway over to Eddy's home, carrying a few books with him, when he spotted Kevin and Eddy passing him by. For a minute, his and Eddy's eyes met. It was like everything went in slow motion, giving Double D enough time to realize that the sight of Eddy and Kevin... It made him feel things.. Things he had only ever read about in books.

His heart sank, and his palms felt sweaty. That tight feeling one gets stuck in their throat, Edd had it. He felt like crying.

Why is it that people only realize the important things when they are taken away? Or when they lose such things, never to reach them for as long as they live? These were questions that, even with all the books in the world, Edd would not be able to answer. This knowledge, it hurt. His heart, it had been broken way before it even had a chance to begin. And just when he was about ready to cry, Double D hears Ed's voice.

{This next part is a very special story within the story. Ed's POV. Now remember, this fanfic is not fully Canon. Which means the characters are going to be out of character. Enjoy!}

Ed had been chasing a chicken, it had escaped fromRolf's farm. Since young, he had volunteered to help Rolf out, and he continued to do so to this day. Now, this chicken, it had gotten out, and it was up to him to get it back. Ed was very serious about his work, and besides that, he loved animals. It would break his heart if the chicken go hurt somewhere.

It wasnt long before he had caught it, and he wished he hadnt. Before his very eyes, he witnessed things that most did not think he was capable of understanding. Sure, he wasnt the smartest tool in the shed, but he wasnt the dullest either. He could put two and two together, he just never said much.

Back to the subject at hand. Ed wanted to turn around and pretend he had not seen what went on just now. Eddy with Kevin... A heart broken Double D... And a skip in his own heart beats. He was fully aware that leaving his heart to speak for him would be trouble. A love triangle never ended well. He knew this. He knew this so well and yet.. His stupid body moved forward and his mouth spoke without his consent.

"Double D?"

"O-oh... Ed. I did not see you there. I thought you were over at Rolf's." Edd wiped away tears from his eyes, composing himself.

"..The chicken.." Ed mumbled, showing Double D the chicken.

"Oh, did he escape again?" Ed smiled at the response Double D gave. He knew that even with a few words, Edd would always understand him. So, there was no need to act smart. It was okay to act like he did not understand many things. "Well, you best be going Ed, before Rolf worries. I, uh, i was just going over to Eddy's house to show him a few books, but it seems he has gone out." Edd laughed, "Guess I will just go home and read them. See you later big guy."

"Okay."

Later that night, the image of Double D crying replayed in Ed's head as he laid against his bed. His eyes would occasionally scan his now much cleaner than his childhood-room. Then, he would return his gaze to the ceiling, where more deep thinking and replaying of Double D's face happened. His body quivered. His eyes would shut themselves closed, and his temperature would spike up. He knew what this meant.

His hormones were taking control, and no cold showers in the world was going to cool him off unless he did something about the blood that would rush down to his head, the one below the waist.

Turning over, now laying against his belly, Ed lifted up his butt, giving his hand enough room to work itself into his pants. Burrying his face into his pillow, Ed visualized Double D once more, pressing his fingers against his shaft, then all around. He jerked himself off.

"Ah.. Double D-"Moaning softly into his pillow, Ed's hips thrusted into his palm, just about close, that is until Double D walked into the room.

"Pardon my intrusion Ed, but I left my reading glasses here the last time-" Double D paused, then, with the best poker face ever, turned away, and without a word, left the same way he had entered.

This.. It was perhaps the begining and the ending to his own one-sided love...

"Oi! Dork, dont just stand there. Come over here." Kevin called out to Eddy who seemed lost.

"An amusement park? I wasnt aware we had one..." Eddy mumbled mostly to himself as he hesitantly walked through the amusement park's entrance gates. "Hey numb-nuts! I didnt bring any money." Eddy growled, feeling a bit ashamed, which he obviously thought was part of Kevin's evil scheme.

"Dont be stupid. This is a date. I invited, so I pay." Kevin walked over to Eddy, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "There is a lot of people here who go to our school. So this is the perfect place to go on a date."

"o-oh.. Right." Eddy let out a disappointed sigh, but he felt a bit warm and fuzzy holding Kevin's hand.

"Dont get too used to this whole dating thing, got it Dorky? Its not going to last too long. I dont want to carry out this thing for more than we should. Got it?"

"Whatever shovel shin. You don't have to tell me that! Who wants to date a jerk like you anyway!" Eddy hissed, taking his hand away from Kevin. "Lets get this date over with!"

{hopefully this filled in some of the gaps between the chapters. Now, to wait for Chapter 10 XD}


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Kevin held Eddy tightly by the shirt. Their faces inches away from one another. So close that Eddy could feel Kevin's heated breath against his face. It was a dangerous distance, too close for comfort actually. Eddy had begun to sweat, his heart pounding loudly that he could swear Kevin could hear it. Peering up into the jock's cold eyes, Eddy felt a shudder crawl down his spine, giving him goosebumps all over.

"I-I w-was jus-just pl-playing Ke-Kevin.." Eddy stuttered, for once feeling his legs become jelly beneath him. He had not been aware of how Kevin's stare could affect him until now. And it was not good. He wanted to get away, but his body had become frozen stiff, now under the mercy of Kevin's wrath.

"Shut up Dork. It's about high time I show a virgin like you a lesson." Kevin had lost his mind at this point. He had allowed his hot head to think for him. This was indeed a bad situation.

"Lesson? What lesson? I dont need it!" Eddy practically shrieked in utter horror of the unknown idea of what Kevin might be thinking of doing. He didnt want anything like the time with the jocks and the toilet.

Kevin paid him no heed, pushing Eddy against the doors of the sport's storage. He lowered the smaller male against his lifted knee, and leaned downward. His lips pressed against Eddy's left ear, giving it a soft kiss before roughly biting it until blood was drawn. Eddy of course attempted to scream, but Kevin had place a hand over the teen's mouth.

"Cant have you screaming, now can we? Someone might come, dork." Kevin mused, smirking as he continued his attack. Bringing his free hand down, lower against Eddy's flabby tummy. Poking a finger into the smaller teen's pants, he was greated almost instantly by a boner.

"Hm? Whats this?" Kevin smirked, "Someone down here seems happy to see me." He flicked the tip, laughing at Eddy's situation. "It looks like your little man is desperate for attention. Hahaha, I should have guessed as much. Gay or Not, who would want to fuck a fat dork like you?"

Ouch. That hurt Eddy in more ways than one. He couldnt help being chubby. And despite his font about how handsome he is, which he is by the way, even Eddy knew that girls, not counting the Kankers, did not really dig chubby guys. They liked guys like Kevin. Well built, good looking, and smart. Hell, even Double D had a better chance at getting a girlfriend way before Eddy could ever dream of it.

Now, Kevin's words hurt, but he was not about to let Kevin make him cry. He sucked it up, blinking back a few tears, and then glared at the jock. Kevin of course did not lit up on the insults, and Eddy could tell Kevin was getting a thrill out of it all.

Was Eddy's teary eyes really doing it for Kevin?

"MMM!?" Eddy almost bolted up, his heart frantically jumping right out of his throat when he felt the sudden coldness of Kevin's fingers wrapping around his throbbing shaft. He shook, and struggled, but all attempts to get away ending in failure. He wanted so badly to find a whole and crawl into it. This was all he needed. For Kevin to possibly find out that through the past days, Eddy had actually took into consideration, seriously falling in love with the jock.

Kevin on the other hand, felt his body tempature rise. He had begun to breath softly against Eddy's ear. His mind drew a blank, and this overpowering urge to touch Eddy more and more, came over him. He wanted to make the teen cry, and then kiss those blue eyes tenderly. But when he realized that these thoughts could only mean one thing...

"Ke-Kevin!" The jock had not realized when he had let go of Eddy's mouth, but he did, and Eddy sounded extremely erotic, calling out Kevin's name.

Wait, no! Kevin shook his head, stepping back from the smaller teen. He refused to cave in to desire. That would mean that he would have to admit to liking the fat dork. And that, Kevin was not prepared to do yet!

Eddy on the other hand had caved in to Kevin's touch, and wanted more. But, he didnt want to beg for it. He was too prideful to do so. Instead, he fell back against his butt, panting and curving forward. His hands against his throbbing d!ck. Kevin shuddered from the sight. Feeling the blood begin to rush to his lower regions.

"Tsk!" He clicked his tongue and kicked Eddy to the side. "We are going to break up in one month. Got it! no longer than that! So you better be prepared!" He hissed, leaving the storage before he did anything else he would regret.

Eddy sat alone, not knowing what to do with himself. He had shown Kevin such a lame side of himself, and now, he feared he had let show how much he might actually like the jock.

"Shit.." He cursed to himself, looking down to expose his semen covered hands. Perhaps it was a good thing that Kevin had left before witnessing such a disgusting scene. Even Eddy felt disgust towards himself for having ejaculated over a little touching.

"Hey Kev!" Naz called out to Kevin the second she had spotted him. Truth be told, she had been looking for him for a while now. Mostly for the fact that she knew Kevin and Eddy were together somewhere, and she did not like that idea very much. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was still crushing on Kevin? "Hey Kev! Let's walk to class together!"

"Huh? What? Oh. Right, class." Kevin shook away whatever unpleasant thoughts he was having, turning to face Naz. It was almost as if she was sent from the heavens in his time of need. He found himself walking towards her, almsot instantly, taking her by the arm and bringing her in for a kiss. He ignored the students around him, including a certain Double D who was watching from a distance. Kevin continued with he kiss, not giving a care about the ripple affects that the kiss would create later down the road...


	12. Chapter 11

This is perhaps the shortest chapter I have posted, but I have been busy, so please forgive me and enjoy.

Chapter 11:

Double D had been searching the school hallways for a while now. He had been worried sick over the thought that Kevin could be off somewhere bullying Eddy again, and this time, Edd was not going to stand for it. He swore such an oath to himself, and he planned to keep it. BUT, he soon came to regret his search for it brought about an unpleasant sight. Kevin... Edd felt the blood flowing in his viens begin to boil. How dare Kevin kiss another person, and when dating Eddy! How dare he make Eddy look worse in front of the school. HOW DARE HE BRING SUCH SHAME TO /HIS/ EDDY?!

"HOW-" Edd began, but his attention quickly shot to the end of the hall. Though it was only a glimps, he could have sworn he had seen Eddy, and it made his heart ache. He just had to go. Run after Eddy, and maybe.. Steal him away from Kevin, who did not deserve him! "Eddy!"

Double D's first mistake. Calling out. Now even Kevin knew. The jock knew who had seen, and whether he cared was probably another question that would not be answered anytime soon.

"Eddy! Eddy wait!" Edd continued to run after the smaller teen, but got no response. Eddy was not slowing down, and Double D could not keep up. Having to push his way through students rushing to get to class was not making his chase any easier. No matter how much he tried to reach out, his love was too far ot of reach.

Was this some sign that no matter how hard he may try.. Eddy would never be his?

With such a thought, Edd stopped in his tracks. He felt heart ache. Was this the second time that Eddy has managed to break his fragile heart without even trying?

"Double D?"

Edd turned to see who had called out to him. Never had he thought that seeing Ed would cause him to break into tears.

"Ed.." He whimpered. "Ed, I tried.." Double D attempted to say more, but his voice had begun to break. Of course, Ed knew what Double D was trying to say. He already knew.

"Am I no good?" Ed curled his hands into fists. He felt his legs begin to shake. He felt nervous, and he was even preparing for rejection, but he did not want to regret hiding his feelings. Maybe, just maybe... Edd could grow to love him too?

"What?"

"What the hell!" Eddy yelled to no one in particular as he shoved anyone and everyone out of his way. "Its not like I wanted... NO! I-"

"Hey! Watch- Oh.. Well would you look what the cat dragged in girls. Its Lee's Ex boyfriend!" Marie laughed, pushing Eddy off of her. Had he been watching where he was going, he would have avoided an unpleasant encounter with the Kankers. BUT, he wasnt, so now he had to deal with the three sisters.

"I aint in the moo-"

A hand reached out to Eddy from behind, pulling him close. He could feel something soft and squishy against the back side of his head, and he knew almost instantly what said squish things were and who they belonged to.

"Its okay." Lee's voice broke through the short moment of silence. It was warm and calming. Eddy didnt think Lee was capable of giving off such a warm and safe feeling. But here she was doing it, and it really made him feel all sorts of regrets. "Its okay." She repeated and moved her hand over his eyes as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

May and Marie were left speechless, but they didnt impose much longer. They slowly stepped away, giving Lee some alone time with Eddy.

"Lee.." Eddy called out, and maybe it was one of the rare times he had called out her name. "..Lee.. I.."

"Shh." She leaned down, placing her chin against his head. "I know. Dont cry." She then whispered the next part to herself. "I'll take care of it."

to be continued


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Lee Kanker. The oldest of the Kanker sisters. Self proclaimed ex girlfriend of Eddy, aka Skipper. A force not to be reconned with, especially when it came to matters from the heart, and Eddy was considered matters of the heart. Kevin had made the worst mistake possible.

Lee had been on her way to meet her sisters, May and Marie since they bell had already sounded for class to begin. It was the late bell at that. Students were rushing to get to class and had caused a built up in the halls. Thus is the reason why, at the worst possible time, had she taken in a sight that a poor, fragile, broken hearted female like herself (as if), should not have seen.

A while back, Lee had given up on Eddy, since he had been stolen from her by Kevin. There was not much she could do, especially since Eddy had claimed to love Kevin. Though she may not look or act the part, Lee would not dare to cause Eddy heartache. So if it meant resigning him, and allowing that annoying jock to take him, then, with much effort, she would. BUT, that decision was now considered void.

Kevin, kissing Naz in the hall, in front of many peering eyes. It was unforgiveable. And the worst part of it all was the look in Eddy's eyes. Thats right. She was there. She had seen it happen, and Eddy had even pushed right past her. The shock must have been huge for Eddy to push her aside and not even notice. Nevertheless, she fallowed him silently, unnoticed by Double D as well, who seemed to be a wreck of a mess trying to catch up. Pehaps it was a good thing that he was unable to. Marie would probably keel over if she found out that even Double D had turned to bat for the other team. BUT, Lee did not like the fact that, after so many years, only now did the world seem to want a piece of her handsome Eddy. /HER/ Eddy. The one that she had claimed waaaay back in the day of their childhood. She saw him first. She noticed him before anyone else did. She... She was the one who had seen just how cute Eddy was, despite the fact that he was chubby and short.

Thinking back on it now, Lee regreted having given Eddy up so easily. She should have fought harder to keep him. Maybe, just maybe, if she had done so, she wouldnt be here now...Hiding Eddy's face as he cried. It truly broke her heart to hear him cry again, after all, Eddy was a stubborn and prideful fellow. He wouldnt cry even if it killed him. So, him crying now... It must have been a big hit to see Kevin kissing Naz.

Kevin was going to pay, and so would Naz.

"Dont cry." Lee repeated once again. She kept her hand over his eyes, glaring at those who dared to stop and look. Marie and May did not go far. They waited for Lee at the end of the hall. Lee gave them a simple look, and it was like they had spoken a million words to each other. A nod came from May and Marie, and shortly after, they were gone.

"I.. I should have just fallen in love.." Eddy reached up his hands, placing it against the hand that covered his eyes. "I should have just loved you instead." He choked out, and Lee could not help but feel her heart flutter at the thought that she still had a chance, but she knew all too well that she didnt. If Eddy loved Kevin enough to cry over him, than he was too far for her to ever reach at this point. But, that didnt mean that she couldnt become his friend.

Naz stood in a daze, placing her slender fingers against her lips. The kiss was really shocking, considering it came out of no where. But she didnt mind.

"Whoa, Kev." She giggled, "What was that for?"

"Uh, sorry. I just.. I wanted to kiss you." Kevin mumbled, turning away. "Its just.. Its been a crazy week is all."

"Hey man, I totally get it." Naz gave him a playful shove. "I mean.. If you ever feel like, you know.. Dating. It would probably be a load off from pretending. Right?"

"Yeah.. Thats true." Kevin sighed. "I.. I'll think about it." He soon left Naz alone, going to class, despite already being late.

It had been a whole day, to the next. Eddy had avoided Kevin as if he was the plague and managed to get through the rest of the school day with only minor reminders of the Kiss in the hall. Upon entering school the next day, Eddy came alone. He had ditched Ed and Double D. This of course was only possible by waking up extra early and leaving for school before the others could even have a chance to go pick him up.

Eddy had taken the trouble of doing all this, and losing time from his beauty sleep, to get to school under disguise. Though maybe it was unnecessary as Edd was always able to tell him apart from a crowd. But, nevertheless, he did it anyway, bringing back his female alter ego, with a few changes and upgrades.

Eddy wore a long navy blue skirt, the kind that the female geeks in a manga wear, with knee high socks, and a tucked in under shirt. Over said shirt, he wore a long sleeved black sweater. He even went as far as to put on a red wig. He placed a bit of blush, eye-liner, mascara, and lip stick to cover up his obvious manly facial features. And for the final touch of his new alter ego, he gave it a name. Emmy.

He only hoped that all his effort did not go to waste.

"Honestly now. He should have waited for us!" Edd exclaimed, furious to have found out that Eddy had gone on ahead without him and Ed. But, then again.. He would prefer not to have Eddy in between him and Ed at the moment, so perhaps it was for the best. Things were truly becoming complicated. The atmosphere between him and the big guy was really tense. Edd had avoided giving a response to Ed's confession the other day, and well, Ed didnt bring it back up, so he figured things would stay awkward between them until the air was cleared. But how can it be cleared when Double D did not even know how to respectfully decline one of his best friends without hurting the big lug's feelings?

Kevin had noticed Eddy's attempts at avoiding him the day before. Truthfully, he was relieved. He didnt have to face the music just yet. But he knew he would have to and soon. He also knew how much of an idiot he was for allowing things to drag on as they did, and becoming the mess it was now. He also knew of his feelings and what sort of path laid ahead, had he just been honest with himself, but he was too far into his own act that he did not even know where to even begin to go back and fix the things he did wrong.

Kevin was really wrecking his brain with this one, and it sucked. Just as he slammed his forehead against his locker, he felt a sudden impact on his shoulder. Eddy?

"Oi! Dorky-" Kevin's eyes shot open as he noticed a girl picking up books that had been knocked out of her hands on impact. "Ah! Sorry. I thought you were someone else.." He now felt embarassed and lame for snapping at a girl. To make up for his ill temper, he knelt down and helped her pick up the books. "You okay?"

"Not like you care." The girl hissed, snatching away the books Kevin picked up. "Names Emmy. Try not to get in my way a second time." Yup, thats right. Eddy had grown some balls, but only because he was pretending to be some girl with attitude. And the disguise was working wonders because it had left Kevin love struck as Emmy picked herself up and left.

"Kevin!" His name snapped him out of the trance he had been in, causing him to quickly turn around to see a tall tan figure standing close by.

"Rolf! When did you get back!?"

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Rolf peered down at the previously love stricken Kevin, tossing back his messily braided hair to get it off his shoulder.

"Rolf has just arrived back from his homeland and brings many gifts." He announced, his eyes moving up, away from Kevin to look over at the fading figure of a plumpy female. Well, said female was actually Eddy in disguise, but so far, no one knew that. "Rolf sees that the casanova Kevin has fallen victim to love once again, yes?"

"Wha-what! No I havent! Who told you me and Eddy where dating!? I'll kill them!" Oops, busted. Rolf's jaw fell in shock.

"The Ed boy? But.. Rolf does not understand." The son of a shepard scratched the back of his head. "When did the three-haired-ed boy become a woman?"

"huh?!" Now it was Kevin's turn to become confused. "No.. I mean.. Its not like I like him or anything. Its just that some things happened and we just... Its a long story man." Kevin and Rolf were obviously not on the same boat here.

"Rolf is baffled by your explanations Kevin." The tanned male shook aside his confusion, then picked Kevin up off the ground. "Come. Let us greet the others. There is much recieving of the gifts to be done."

"Uh... Yeah sure."

Later that day, Rolf and Kevin where able to meet up with Naz. Though it was a bit akward of a meeting, seeing how Kevin had kissed the girl the other day and even promised to think about her dating proposal. Deep down, Kevin knew he couldnt except it, even more so now than before. In an instant, all his confusion had disappeared after laying eyes on the beautiful angel Emmy. He no longer feared being gay because his fleeting feelings towards Eddy had vanished. He knew it was just a fluke after all. He still liked girls, and Emmy was a gift sent from the heavens.

Rolf had snapped Kevin out of his thoughts after having given Naz some wierd, still alive, looking object. The poor girl didnt know what to do with it without hurting Rolf's feelings.

"Kev-boy. Rolf is concerned. Are you alright?" The teen asked while digging in his bag for Kevin's gift. Naz excused herself to go and place her gift into her locker, and hopefully never see it again.

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking of the girl you saw this morning. She is really cute." Kevin laughed. He felt somewhat relieved, now he had a guy buddy to talk to about girls.

Now, bringing back the conversation from earlier, Rolf becomes confused. He was baffled by why Kevin called Eddy a girl. Was Eddy being called a girl because he was the girl in the relationship? Oh, how Rolf would never understand these strange people that are not from his culture.

"The three haired Ed boy is over there." Rolf pointed out Emmy who had just walked out of a classroom. Of course Kevin expected Eddy to be where Rolf had pointed, but instead, his eyes met with his new found love, Emmy. Guess Emmy had been with Eddy. Wait! Eddy was with Emmy!?

"Be right back!" Kevin made a mad run for the girl, hopefully Eddy had not wooed the girl before him. "Hey Emmy! Emmy wait up!"

"Lee, when are we gunna do IT." Marie cracked her knuckles impatiently as she walked beside a rather calm Lee.

"Yeah!" Giggled May as she jogged a bit to keep up with her sisters. "When are we gunna do It Lee?"

Lee ignored her sisters as she continued to walk, and maybe she had blanked out for a minute because she didnt hear May call out to her right before bumping into some blue haired freak. Rolf.

Lee fell backwards with a grunt and Rolf had barely even budged from where he had been standing. He did however feel it, and turned to see who had bumped into him. His eyes had caught sight of May and Marie first. And almost like reflex, the hairs at the back of his neck stood on ends.

"Kankers!" He yelled and then attempted to flee, but something took hold of his leg and dropped him to the floor.

"Shut up!" Lee hissed, making herself known to Rolf. "Huh? Rolf...? When did ya get back shepard boy?"

"Rolf begs for mercy in the hands of the Kankers!" The poor fool still feared the Kankers like everyone else. But who could blame them when the girls were such a menance back in thier childhood.

"Can it sheep boy. I aint here to kill ya. At least not today." Lee stood up, stepping over Rolf, she then turned, crouching infront of the blue haired teen. She took hold of his braid and assisted his head in getting off the floor to look at Lee directly. This won Lee an unnoticed blush from Rolf.

"Naz. Where is she?" There was a slight menacing tone in her voice now.

"What? Rolf.. Rolf will not tell on his friends!" He didnt know what was going on, but by the way Lee looked now, he knew it was something bad!

"Is that so?" Lee smiled and let go of the other. Standing, she stepped on Rolf's hand, digging her heel into his fingers causing Rolf to let out a yelp. "Thank you for your time. Let's go girls."

"Right!" Both sisters responded in unison and fallowed Lee quickly, leaving Rolf behind who was now trying to quite an unsettling beating of his heart.

What just happened? Could he be...with Lee? No, he couldnt.. could he?

"Hey Emmy! Wait up!" Kevin continued to chase after the other, and finally after a while of chasing, Emmy haulted. "Uh, hey.. I wanted to uh, ask if you would like to, you know, grab a bite to eat with me?"

Emmy laughed at the proposal, turning around to face Kevin.

"I wouldnt eat lunch with a loser like you in a million years, not even in your dreams. Dork." Yes, thats right. Eddy had finally called Kevin a dork. Talk about a taste of your own medicine. But, it wasnt as satisfying as Eddy had thought. He felt a certain emptiness about it. He didnt want to continue on pretending like he did in his childhood. He saw where that got him already, and now was not going to be any different. So what was he doing dressed like this? What exactly did he expect to gain from dressing like a girl and being mean to Kevin?

Double D faceplanted his desk, not even bothering to move when the bell for lunch rang. He had some big thinking to do. Ed had confessed to him, and he didnt even give a proper responce. Exactly how does one turn down a friend without hurting their feelings? But then again, he xand it hurt. He could only imagine how a real rejection

"Ah! What do I do!?"

In that instant, Double D looked up, catching sight of Ed. He felt dread. He couldnt put off the rejection for much longer. He had to do it now or never. However...

"..Double D?" Ed approached the other a bit hesitantly. "I'm-"

"..You." Double D cleared his throat and tried again. "I want to date you." Well that wasnt the rejection he had planned to give. What was HE thinking!?

"What?" Ed looked utterly dumbfounded. "I thought.."

"I said I want to try going out with you. Maybe.. We can make this work big lug?" He flashed a soft smile, standing up from his seat now. "Its only fair that I give you a chance. Who knows.. I might even grow to like you back."

"Double D..." Ed whimpered, tears in his eyes. He was happy Edd actually going to give him this chance, and he was going to make the best of it.

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Lee, wait up!" Marie called out as she jogged to keep up with her sister. Lee however ignored her, continuing to walk quickly, scanning the halls for any sign of Naz. The girl was going to be the first to feel her wrath. Naz would finally know what it was to be on the wrong end of a Kanker's good graces, someting far worse than the times when the kankers wrecked havock in the cul-de-sac as children. How unlucky for Naz.

"Hey!" May called out as she pointed towards a general direction. Lee haulted, taking the time, along with Marie to allow their eyes to look at said direction. "I found her!"

That she did. Naz was at her locker, putting away something disgusting and possibly alive. It didnt take long after analazing the female, for Lee to step up and slam the open locker shut, almost slamming into Naz's fingers, had she not moved them in time, that is.

"What the!?" Naz trned to see who the attacker was, instantly shriveling up in fear when she laid eyes upon an angry Lee. "L-Lee!? uh.. whats wro-"

The red haired Kanker took hold of Naz's jaw, squeezing it tightly, her intention was far more than obvious. Lee was seriously thinking of breaking Naz's jaw, but she didnt. She merely glared down at the now frightened blonde, keeping a tight grip on that boyfriend kissing mouth of hers.

"You and me are going to have a nice chat, and you are going to agree to everything I am gunna say. Got it blondy?" Lee glanced over to her sisters who instantly stepped forward, laughing.

"Yeah! You better not say no, 'else you are gunna get it." May giggled, cracking her knuckles. Marie only smirked and nodded her head in agreement.

"You see, I am a nice gal. I like to give you a beating, but I wont so long as you cooperate with me." Lee hummed, keeping a cool head.

Naz nodded franticlly. She wanted nothing more than to keep her jaw intact.

"Good. Now..."

Emmy sighed, thinking long and hard over why he had made the dumbest decision in the world. What was he thinking, dressing like a girl to avoid his problems. For crying out loud, he had to man up! Forget Kevin. Forget Naz. It wasnt their fault that he was in the position he was now. It wasnt them who had done the scam, and they didnt humiliate him either. And THEY didnt dunk his head in a toilet full of jiz. So what was he so angry about?

"Emmy?" Kevin reached out and attempted to take hold of Emmy's hand. This of course only won the jock a slap to the wrist.

"Dont. I dont want anything to do with you." Emmy whispered, "I'm done." She then walked away, finding the closest boy's bathroom, making sure Kevin had not followed, and then entered it. Emmy soon became Eddy again, stuffing the girl clothes into his backpack, then washing his face to remove the make up. Just in time too. Kevin had walked in, apparently to blow off steam.

"Tsk! Here i thought you were absent today dork. The hell are you doing here?" Kevin was seriously ticked, picking fights with Eddy, as usual.

"Whats it to ya?" Eddy scoffed, wipping his face with paper towels. "I dont need to report to you. Oh, and dont worry. I'll let you end this thing publiclly. Better yet, I'll do it."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Ya know. This fake arrangement of dating. Or have you forgotten?" Eddy tossed the towels into the trash bin. "You can go out with Naz and we can forget everything. I mean, you like girls right? You were chasing me all day because i was Emmy, not Eddy."

Kevin's face burned bright red. "You what!?" He screamed, feeling like he had just been played with. It made him angry. To be fooled so easily, it was like... There was no words to explain how he felt. But he knew embarassment was one of those feelings.

Letting his rage get the better of him, he took Eddy by the shirt, raising a fist to the smaller male. Eddy expected as much, closing his eyes so that he wouldnt see it coming. Kevin however couldnt bring himself to hit the other. His rage subsiding as his eyes lowered to Eddy's exposed belly. He felt his stomach turn in knots.

Eddy, opened his eyes, now angry that he wasnt hit.

"Hit me! Treat me badly! I deserve it! If you dont do at least that much.. I.. I will just get my hopes up!" Kevin's grip loosened on Eddy's shirt, causing the shorter male to collapse. Now on his knees, Eddy held onto Kevin's shirt as he cried.

"Push me away... Hit me.. " The shorter teen whimpered. "I dont want to love you anymore... so dont be nice to me. Dont hold back.. Just hit me.. " Kevin felt the knots in his stomach worsen. "It hurts Kev.. It hurts.. My heart.. Its cold. I dont want this love anymore.."

Kevin swallowed roughly. He couldnt push Eddy away, though he should, but he couldnt. Instead, he knelt down beside the weeping teen and pulled him into a hug.

"Stop crying dorky..." He sighed. "This is my fault. I could have avoided all this if i had just been honest, but i let my ego get in the way.." Kevin felt a bit embarassed. It was wierd, comforting Eddy. What was even wierder was, he had this urge to kiss the dork, and to Kevin's surprise, he did.

"Good Lord!" Double D covered his eyes as Ed launched forward and snatched away Eddy from Kevin.

"Away evil earth creature!" Ed hissed, holding a very shocked Eddy close.

"How dare you kiss Eddy and pretend that the thing with Naz never happened! You should be ashamed!" Double D scolded. "Leave Eddy alone! Do not play with him anymore than you already have! I will not allow it any more!"

"..Sh-Shut up!" Kevin hissed, snapping out of his confusion. He shoved past the eds, and out of the restroom.

"Look Lee, there he is!"

"Oh what now!?" Kevin hissed turning to see Marie coming right at him. "Holy Kanker Cows!" He turned and made a mad run to get away. Anything to do with the Kankers could not be pretty.

"Get 'em girls!" Lee barked out her orders, and Kevin ran even faster. He didnt know what they wanted with him, but he could take a guess that it had to do with his kiss with Naz. Oh man, how he regretted that kiss now.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Ah shit!" Kevin cursed a bit out of breath as he skidded to a stop. He had reached a dead end. It was a big mistake running to the school's roof, now there was no where to run and the Kankers had not lit up on the chase. One Kanker, well May Kanker-to be exact, was missing. This however only made Kevin more uneasy. "What do ya want from me?!"

"Awe, look Lee. He's scared." Marie laughed, walking up and pushing Kevin down. Surprising how a Kanker never disappointed anyone in showing how strong a girl could be.

"Sit tight redhead." Lee mused sweetly, walking over to the jock. Her mellow expression sent chills throughout Kevin's body and soul. "I have sent May to fetch your lil girlfriend, big boy." She then broke out into her infamous laugh, and it was almost too perfect of timing. May walked in holding Naz. The image infront of Kevin shocked him.

"What did you do to her!?"

"Nothing." Lee stated confidently, as if what had been done to Naz was not there at all. "Now. Let's talk business." Lee hummed, walking over to May who handed Naz to her. Lee wasted no time in tossing Naz over to Kevin. A grin played on her lips and for a moment, Kevin was able to see under those red-curly locks of hair covering her eyes. Those eyes, staring back at him...

"Naz.. you okay?" Kevin turned his attention to his fallen friend. Her blonde hair cut down to half its size, lip stick painted horrible over her lips and carried on over her cheeks. Her eyeliner runied from the crying.

"They.. They made me walk the halls like this Kev.. My... My cheersquad.. I'm going to be kicked off the cheer leading squad Kev!"

"Consider yourself lucky. Lee could have done a lot worse to ya for dissing her man the way ya did blondy!" Marie hissed, spitting in Naz and Kevin's general direction.

"Thats enought Marie." Lee sighed, pulling her hair back to reveal an icey cold glare. "I am going to give ya an option player. You can either take it or leave it. But.." She paused momentarily, snapping her fingers, May striaghtened herself out, ran back into the stairway, then kicked in a tied body. "Your lil friend here will pay the price for ya."

"Rolf!" Kevin nearly dropped Naz, but stayed put. He was literally between a rock and a hard place now. "Crud... Fine! What the hell do ya want from me!?"

"Simple. You are going to dress in this school girl outfit with pretty pink bows in your hair, and you are going to publicly apologize to Eddy for what you did. Oh." Lee tossed Kevin the clothing he was to wear before leaning, inches away from his face. "If you ever make him cry again, I will cut off your-"

"I GET IT! I GET IT!" Kevin scooted back, feeling a drop of sweat against his shoulder. Lee's menacing tone and threats were not to be taken lightly.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Go and take that blonde with you!" May laughed, as she rolled Rolf away from the stairway. "Dont worry. We will take good care of him."

"Yeah. We wont let anything happen to the shepard boy." Marie giggled. Lee however stayed quite.

"Tsk!" Kevin stood and helped Naz up. "We'll come back for ya bud. Just sit tight." Rolf nodded his head as Kevin left his field of vision.

"Untie him."

"What? I thought we were going to hold him prisoner?" May questioned the order given.

"Yeah. Whats with the sudden change Lee?" Marie raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He isnt part of this. I got what I wanted, and now I have no use for him." Lee replied just momnets before leaving. Rolf was baffled by how much Lee and the girls had changed since his time away. Mostly Lee. He found her to have grown up rather well. She seemed more mature, though still carrying those malevolent tendancies and Ed boys-obsession. But other than that... Rolf found it hard to believe he found her to be.. attractive.

"Eddy! Eddy wait up!" Double D chased after the shorter teen, Ed close behind him. "Let's talk about this!"

"There is nothing to talk about sock-head! Dont you get that? Its over. I blew it okay!" Eddy flailed his arms about in a fit of anger as he continued to speed walk ahead. "Actually, there was never anything to begin with!"

"Eddy. Come on. You know thats not true!"

"Oh cram it Double D!" Eddy's voice began to crack. "Who the hell even likes fat jerks like me! And not even in the gay world can I get someone to like me! All this time... I've been lying to myself. Im not handsome. No girl is falling over me... Heck, I dont even think anyone likes me at all. I.. I must have been a big nusiance to everyone all this time... Funny how it takes something like this to open my eyes." He laughed, covering his face in his hands. He was holding in the urge to cry, he did enough of that already.

"...I loved you." Double D whispered, though no one heard. "Ed and I care a lot about you. We dont think you are a bother at all Eddy. So please. Refraim yourself from such thoughts."

"Yeah!" Ed walked up and pulled Eddy into a hug.

"...Thanks guys.."

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Eddy had finally just accepted things. He wasnt the guy that got the girl in the end. He wasnt even the guy who got the guy in the end either. He was just the fat kid on the sidelines that watched everyone else be happy. He had always been. And only now did he finally realize this sad truth. But, it was good to have friends who made him feel better in times like these.

"Um... Eddy." Double D spoke out again, after Eddy had calmed down. "I know that this must not be the greatest of moments to inform you, but I do not feel right with keeping it from you." The teen rubbed the back of his neck nervously, averting eye contact from his soon to be ex-crush.

"I know." Eddy mumbled. "I kinda already noticed, with all the wierd atmoshpere around you two. I just played dumb. Didnt want ya getting all self concious around me... And I didnt want to feel like the third wheel yet."

"...But..." Double D sighed. "You will never be that Eddy. And before.. I.. I didnt return Ed's feelings. He had just confessed to me, and I was really thinking things out. But I am happy that you dont think of us as gross. I do hope that things between us stays the same. We are friends and I do not wish for you to drift away because of some silly thoughts like being a third wheel. Got that yong man?"

"Hahaha, okay, okay. I understand /mom/." Eddy joked, feeling more like his old self than he had in a long time now. Just as things had begun to settle, Kevin appeared from around the corner wearing a school girl's uniform. The mini skirt didnt do them hairy jock legs much justice, and the shirt only seemed to be screaming for help as Kevin's slim built body threatened to tear right through it.

"Bahahahahahahahaha! The hell are you wearing shovel chin!?" Eddy held his sides laughing, and Ed had broken out in tears on the ground from his own fit of laughter. Double D tried to remain composed as he covered his mouth to hide his smirk.

"Shut up dorky... I uh... Came to apologize.." Kevin blushed, turning away. If only he had known how humiliating this was, he would have never kissed Naz to begin with. It was all his stupid ego's fault, and he knew it.

"Yeah. Whatever man. You look ridiculous." Eddy continued laughing as he walked away, dragging his two best friends with him. Kevin felt humiliated. He could hear the entire school laughing at him and he could feel his face burning up from all the embarassment. He stormed off soon after Eddy's laugh could not be heard.

After such a long day, it seemed that everyone was glad it came to an end. Kevin however, was more glad than anyone else. He had about enough of all the attention and /popularity/. All the girl's in his class could not shut up about how /cute/ it was that he /loved/ Eddy so much he would dress up like a girl and humiliate himself to be forgiven. Though that was not the case at all. But THEY didnt know that. No one did. Thats what sucked the most.

Lies only build up more lies. And then, one day, the lier will grow to believe his/her own lies. Was that going to be the case with Kevin too?

The rest of the school week continued on without any more incidents. The Kankers finally stopped terrorizing Kevin and his friends, Eddy would no longer talk to the jock... And the whole dating and gayness incident blew over. It was a thing of the past when the weekend rolled around. Ed and Double D had taken Saturday away from Eddy and made it a Date night. Eddy took the time to walk to the old neighborhood park, alone. He sat himself on one of the rusty swigs, feet firmly against the abused dirt beneath the swing, and he rocked himself back and forth.

The day was nice, and Eddy was happy for his pals. If he couldnt have anyone to love.. Then he would much rather wish Ed and Edd the best, so that they would not feel the same bitter cold his own heart had felt. He didnt wish such a thing on anyone, and he regretted all those years he had avoided Lee's love for him. Had he taken that shot when he had the chance, maybe he wouldnt have wound up alone now?

Well, its too late for that kind of thinking.

"Look Sarah. Eddy's here." Jimmy, who was now in middle school, nudged his pal Sarah. The two had been playing in the sandbox before noticing Eddy rocking on the old swing.

"Woah... I havent seen him in here for a while. Wonder where the other two idiots are. I heard Ed tell my mom he was goin'to the new amusment park." Sarah gasped, "OOOOOH, Ima tell on Ed if he lied!"

"Haha, I dont think he lied. Look. Eddy is clearly feeling dejected. They probably left him behind."

"Eh? Your right. Oh! I heard that Eddy was dating Kevin. I bet Kevin broke up with him."

"Do you think-"

"I can hear ya, you know?" Eddy huffed, removing himself from the swing. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked some sand. "I was not dating Kevin. That was a lie, I dont even like that bazooka-chin."

"..." Jimmy looked to Sarah, both shrugging their shoulders.

"Whatever. We dont care." Sarah finally replied. "Its not like he would date you anyway. Kevin likes skinny, fit girls like Naz."

"...I know." Eddy mumbled, thinking how the park was a bad idea after all. So, he left. Going back home, and locking himself in his room. He stood infront of his mirror and took one long look at himself. He jiggled his belly around for a minute then punched the glass. He hated what he saw in the mirrow. He hated himself even more for caring about the thoughts of others. He knew that by caring, he would only be lowering his own self esteem and cave under peer pressure. But, he couldnt help it. He didnt want to be the fat kid people bullied or hated. And it didnt matter that his hand was bleeding from breaking the mirrow. He just wanted to be normal.

Monday. Eddy walked into the school building along side Double D and Ed. His eyes to the floor, avoiding eye contact with anyone. He didnt want to see that look of disgust from any of the students. The week before, Kevin and him had made it clear to everyone that they were no longer dating. Though, Eddy could not say it was good while it lasted. The entire thing was bitter memories of a big fat lie that he wanted so bad to be true. Fod goodness sakes. He had wished that he had fallen in love with Lee Kanker! Well not like it was a bad thing or anything, but still...

"Ugh.." Eddy sat in his desk and let his head fall upon the wooden surface, mean while Double D took his seat besides Ed.

"Whats wrong Eddy?"

"Nothing."

"Awe, did kitty cat go meow?" Ed chuckled.

"W-what? That... Just be quite bird brain." Eddy growled, setting his chin up against the desk. "I was just thinking... Maybe.. Maybe I should-"

"Oi! Three-haired Ed boy!" Rolf bursted through the classroom, scanning the room for Eddy, and he found him. "Come. Rolf has much to talk to you about."

"Dont wanna."

"Rolf said come!"

"Alright, alright already. Dont need to get your panties in a bunch." Eddy groaned, standing up and walking over to the crazy blue haired-son of a shepord. But as soon as he got within arms reach, he was pulled out of class and dragged away.

"Hey! Whats the big deal!"

"Silence Ed boy! Someone might be hearing!" Rolf shoved Eddy into an empty janitor's closet. "The beautiful one. Rolf must know if she is single."

"Huh? You mean Naz? Shit. I dont know. She is your friend." Eddy pushed himself away from the other and then attempted to leave.

"No! The Kanker. Lee Kanker."

"Lee?" Eddy almost choked in his own saliva. "You... You like her!?"

"Shhh! Keep it down ed boy. Someone might hear you!"

"Hahaha! I aint playing cupid dingo, so go ask someone else."

"Rolf begs you to reconsider!"

"What the hell do I get out of helping you?"

"Rolf will help in the winning of Kevin's heart!" The blue haired teen sounded desperate at this point. Though the offer did sound nice for Eddy, he had already sworn to himself to give up.

"Sheesh. I'll help ya for free just this once cuz im such a great guy."

"Thank you! Thank you! Rolf shows his gratitude with Nanna's old nail clippers-"

"No!" Eddy shrieked. "Uh, I mean... there is no need for that. Just meet me in the cafeteria durring lunch."

"Kev. Hey Kev. " Naz waved her hand in front of a zoned out Kevin. She had gotten her hair fixed up properly at a hair salon, and her friendship with Kevin remained even after all that had happened. Though the romantic tension had been swept away as if it had never been there. It was funny how that was. Naz didnt know why, but it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders the moment she had decided to quit chasing after Kevin. Though she wished the same could be said about her friend.

"Earth to Kevin. Hey.. Snap out of it dude."

"Huh? Oh what did you say Naz?"

"I asked if everything was okay with you?"

"Yeah... I was.. Just thinking."

"Hey. Its lunch time. You've been out of it all day. Maybe you should hit the nurses office and get some rest or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Maybe later." Kevin smiled and stood up. "Let's go eat."

"You sure you dont wish to stay here and eat with us, Eddy?" Double D opened up his lunch box, handing over one to Ed who excepted it with glee. His and the big guy's relationship really had begun to click. Heck, Double D even gave the lovable lug a kiss or two when no one was looking, and each time, he regretted his decision to give the other a chance-less and less.

"Nah. I promised to help Rolf with something so go ahead and eat without me. I'll just make Rolf buy me something."

"Alright then. Dont get carried away with whatever it is. You still have 5th period to get to after lunch. Dont be late."

"Yeah yeah. Sheesh. You sound like Ed's mother." Eddy laughed and then trotted off to meet Rolf.

"Yo! So lets get started." Eddy smirked, feeling his self esteem rising from the pits of despair. "I'll teach ya how to win a Kanker's heart! BUT, first your gunna buy me lunch."

"...Alright Ed boy." Rolf sighed, brushing back his bangs. He had already begun to break out in a cold sweat at the thought of flirting with Lee who not long ago attacked him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, Kevin had caught sight of Rolf and Eddy. At this point, Kevin felt jealousy arising within him. He knew he had lost the chance to be with Eddy, but the Idea that Rolf might be the one to date Eddy now, or anyone in general dating Eddy, made his blood boil. He needed to figure out something. How the hell does one woo an Eddy!?

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry for the late update. I don't have internet and I don't always have time to go to a library. But here is the next chapter. I do apologize in advance. Its not that good.

Chapter 17:

Eddy bit into the sandwhich Rolf had bought him. He kept his eyes on the Kankers leaving the cafeteria and out to the hallway lockers. Perfect, thought Eddy as he took Rolf by the hand and dragged him along. Lee and her girls were not too far off, and already, Rolf had begun to sweat a river. Poor guy was more nervous than the time he had sent in Wilfred to do the test for him back in their middle school days.

"Calm down Rolf. Its not like they are going to eat you alive. Okay ,maybe they will." Eddy laughed at Rolf's expense. He's been there, done that. And here he is, still alive. So dating a Kanker shouldn't be any worse than being stalked by one and then befriending said Kanker. In fact, Eddy believed that Dating Lee would be a good first expierance for Rolf. Lee was kind, motherly, and maybe the best female figure Eddy has had the pleasure of having in his life. She really grew up nicely. It was a shame that he hadnt realized it sooner. But, he couldn't put Lee through something fake, in hopes that one day he could return her feelings. It was better that she had someone that loved her despite all her flaws. Rolf seemed like a good guy, Eddy trusted him.

"Listen." Eddy turned, slapping Rolf a bit to get the taller male to relax. Maybe snap him out of his nervous fit. "Have some confidence. Lee will love you." It was out of character for Eddy to say things like this, but maybe getting his own heart broken caused him to grow up a bit. Of course, having Lee beside him helped.

Rolf straightened up, then fixed his shirt, slicking back his bangs, he swallowed and nodded.

"Now have at it!" Eddy laughed and pushed the poor guy onto Lee's back. She stumbled forward and in an instant, turned to grab hold of her attacker.

"Whats your deal sheep boy!" She hissed, then looked up to see Eddy standing a few feet away.

"Hahaha, don't be like that. The sucker likes ya Lee." Eddy chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets after finishing his sandwich. He then turned to leave the rest to Rolf. Things would work their way out, he was sure of it, there was no need for him to stay and keep holding onto Rolf's hand.

Meantime, he thought he could take a stroll around the school while he still had time. Who would have guessed that a walk would lead him to Kevin.

Ed and Double D had gotten themselves some fans. It seems like the school really digged gay couples. Who knew what they saw in an open gay relationship. Its not like it was any different than a normal relationship, but apparently no one ever thought about that. Everyone had some outrageous idea that a gay relationship was something like the galaxies in the universe. Out of this world and a mystery.

It was slightly annoying to Double D, who, of course, was thought to be the one on the receiving end. Not like he would ever admit to it if he was. For goodness sakes, he is a man too. He had just as much a chance as Ed did to be the one on top. Anyway, he didn't see how it was anyone's business what he and Ed did or didn't do. So, of course he wanted to voice this statement to all the nosey people in the classroom, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Ed didn't seem to mind all the talk. He was the kind of guy to brush things off easily and live for the here and now. It was one of the things Edd grew to love about the big lug. It made him want to expose a few of those redeeming, cute qualities to those who questioned why he decided to date the mindless lump of idiocy. But, then that would mean that he would get rivals, so he just kept it to himself. It was better that way. After all, Edd was more possessive than anyone would have thought.

"Hey! Everyone! Quick! There is something big going on in the halls!" A student yelled, running around, gathering everyone's attention. And boy did it work. Almost everyone rushed to see what was going on. Edd felt a bit anxious. The only thing he could think about was, was it Eddy getting in a fight?

"What?" Eddy looked around, feeling the heat of everyone's eyes on him and Kevin now. Naz was on the side lines, a big smile on her face. Eddy didn't know why, but he felt like this thing could not mean anything good.

"I meant what I said." Kevin stated, walking forward. "I messed up. I know. But, I am being serious when I say.. I want to give US another chance. Cant we?"

Eddy felt a drop of sweat run down the side of his face. The room was spinning. He felt like he was caught in the spot light of some sick joke. Did Kevin know that he wasn't completely over him yet? Was he just poking more fun at him because of the time he laughed at him for wearing a girl's uniform? Was this his payback? Was Kevin trying to embarrass him in front of everyone? Was that WHY Naz was over there on the side smiling like she was?

So many questions and no answers given.

"What are you playing at?" Eddy responded with a hiss. "I aint dumb. I wont fall for your joke."

"What? No!" Kevin facepalmed. "This isnt a joke DORK!" He hissed back. "I am seriously asking on my knees here man! I want.. I want you to take me back."

"Hah, what happened to the big proud Kevin? Begging isnt like you at all. If your not careful, everyone might start talking-"

"I don't care about that!" Kevin stepped forward, seeing as his point was not getting across, he decided to take that extra step to get them across. Pulling Eddy close, he took Naz's advice. He only hoped it would work….

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"I don't care about…" Kevin furrowed his brows, tightening his grip on Eddy's shirt. His eyes narrowed, lowering to meet with Eddy's.

Eddy flinched slightly when the grip against his shirt tightened, he felt like Kevin was trying to choke him, and at the moment, all he could do was stand on the tip of his toes to prevent any restriction of air to his lungs. He placed his hands over Kevin's, attempting to remove them. Not for the fact that it was starting to hurt, but for the fact that he could feel the heat rising in his body being so close to Kevin.

"Now you see here!" Edd rolled up is sleeves, ready to fight, though he was not a fighter, but a hand to his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Looking back, it was Ed who had stopped him.

"This is Eddy's fight Double D."

"But…" Ed shook his head, causing Double D to frown upon it. Looking dejected, he, with much effort, stepped down. It hurt to leave Eddy to fight a battle alone, but Ed was right. This, only Eddy could solve.

Kevin swallowed roughly, taking a deep breath before leaning closer to Eddy's face. He got close enough to rest his forehead against the shorter teen's forehead causing Eddy to stiffen instantly at the contact.

"I don't care who is watching. I don't care what they say anymore. Why cant you understand that? I know I fucked up. I did a lot of things I shouldn't have, and I hurt you in the process." Kevin let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Right now, all I ask is for a chance to make it right."

As cheesy as it was, Eddy felt like he was in one of those soap opras he watched occasionally. Okay, all the time. You know, those drama shows where the main character has this dramatic love life and in the end everything works itself out after a long fight and struggle against life. Yeah, those. Eddy felt like the main character of one of those right now. All he had to do was say yes and his happy ending would be right around the corner….

But….

"….. No…" Eddy placed his hands over Kevin's face to prevent the jock from kissing him or anything along those lines.

"What?" Kevin was more confused than anything, his heart even sunk to the pit of his stomach. In that moment, he wondered if that exact feeling Eddy had felt many times before. Thinking this, he felt even worse. Perhaps Naz was wrong. Maybe it was already too late to repent. The damage was done and there was no way he could undo it. Eddy had rejected him without a second thought.

"I can't do this again. I'm done." Eddy sighed, feeling the grip against his shirt loosen. "I'm sorry." He removed the hands, finally freeing himself from Kevin. He soon turned to face everyone. It was slightly nice to see his friends there. It took a small portion of the weight off his heart that now felt like a heavy burden. So much hurt, so much longing, and all for what. The one chance he had to actually have his love returned, he turned it down. Gosh, he must be the biggest idiot around.

Eddy lowered his head and walked away.

"what are you doing Kev! Now's your chance!" Naz yelled out, snapping Kevin out of his shock.

"Dork!" Kevin yelled out, running up and taking Eddy by the arm. He forced the teen to turn around before daring to place both hands against Eddy's shoulders and then stealing a kiss. "I am not taking no as an answer from my dork."

Three Months Later:

"Ed, Sock head! Lets go! We are going to be late for the party!" Eddy busted through Double D's room, finding his two best friends in an awkward position.

"Its not what it looks like Eddy!" Double D quickly attempted to explain. "It's that dreaded yellow dot- Ed-!"

Eddy smirked, arms crossed over his abdomen and shoulder leaned against the doorway.

"Oh, yeah. The yellow dot always gets me in the mood too." Eddy teased as Ed and Double D tried to put themselves together after an embarrassing game of twister. "If you two are finished playing, lets go. This is the first party we are invited to, by free will. I wanna make the best impression."

"Huh? But, you are Kevin's plus one. Exactly what sort of impression are you planning to make?" Edd dusted off his clothes before attempting to put away the game.

"Are you brain dead sock head!? I just got the guy to like me! What if I mess this party up like we do our scams and he decides he doesn't like me anymore and clobbers me for the embarrassment he had to go through when he, ya know, k-k-kissed me…"

"Calm down Eddy. I doubt he would do that. Besides, you are perfect the way you are. Trust me." Edd smiled reassuringly.

"I like you Eddy. Happy Birthday!" Ed walked up and bear hugged the two teens.

"Indeed. Later we shall celebrate your Birth day."

"Ugh. Don't get all mushy on me." Eddy blushed, pushing aside his two pals then leading the way out of the home.

"Yo Kev. Nice party." Naz nudged Kevin against the arm causing him to tilt sideways. "Big day, huh?"

"uh, thanks. But the dork and his pals haven't arrived." Kevin rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. "And, yeah. It's a big day."

"You don't think they are going to embarrass themselves too much, do you?"

"That is what I am afraid of. Knowing Eddy, he is going to dress himself in the flashiest thing out there, along with his buddies, despite the fact that I told them that this was a casual party celebrating our big win in the football game…. But I didn't tell Eddy that this is also his BIRTHDAY party." Kevin let out another sigh.

"Have some faith. Maybe he grew out of that faze already?"

"I hope your-" Well, good thing he didn't finish that sentence. It was like Eddy had the habit of popping up just in the nick of time. The entire house grew silent. Even the music stopped playing as Eddy walked into the room dressed like some delinquent with bad taste. He wore a ridiculously exaggerated leaf green suit, something close to the color of money, and his hair slicked back with only three little hairs sticking out over his forehead. His shoes were black, and his undershirt white. Double D and Ed, for once in their lives, dressed.. well.. Normal.

Ed wore a short sleeved t –shirt of a solid black color. His pants where navy blue jeans, and his shoes, they were just some normal black shoes. Double D wore black skinny jeans with shoes to match, a white undershirt, and a navy blue sweater vest.

Oh how Kevin wanted to cry tears of pity for his boyfriend who never learned a lick of fashion. The lad was trying too hard.

Naz covered her mouth, eyes darting over to Kevin. "pfft… I.. I spoke too soon." She giggled. "I'll just go over there and get us some drinks." She quickly shuffled away before letting her laugh get the best of her.

"…Dammit Eddy." Kevin facepalmed and walked over to the three musketdorks. "What the hell are ya wearing!?"

Eddy laughed at the question. "What's wrong shovel chin? Jealous of my great fashion sense? I can see why, just look at ya, you're dressed like a bum." Eddy made a few hand movements to point out Kevin's clothing. Obviously Kevin was not dressed like a bum at all. He wore his usual clothing. A green tutle-neck and black dickie shorts.

"I told you this was a casual party, why are you wearing a suit?!"

"What? This is casual. And-"

"It's a suit Eddy. How in the world is that casual?!"

Eddy frowned, brushing back the three hairs that fell over his forehead, but they just bounced back into place. He lowered his eyes to the floor and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Whatever." Kevin facepalmed at Eddy's reply. He didn't want to tell Eddy that despite the horrid taste in clothes, the dork still looked too damn sexy that it frustrated him. He wanted Eddy to avert anyone's attention so that he would not gain any more rivals. But the dork just did what he pleased, always seeking attention, apposing Kevin's wishes to keep him all to himself.

"Ugh. Just.. Just stand in the back where no one will see ya dorky." Kevin shoved Eddy into the back corner of the dance floor along with the Ed and Double D. "I'll be back. I'm going to go find you a change of clothes." With that being said, Kevin left upstairs.

"Geez! Can you believe that!?" Eddy exclaimed. "I'll show him! Come on."

"Eddy? What are you planning now?" Double D crossed his arms awaiting a response.

Eddy grinned, rubbing his hands together as he chuckled mischievously. "We are going to show Kevin that he is wrong about how we look."

"Technically he only said yo-" Eddy took hold of Edd's lips.

"Shut up sock head. Now come on, lets go boogy. Bet ya all them suckers are dying to ask me to dance with them."

"Oh Eddy. I do believe this is a bad idea. Kevin said to wait here."

"Dance Double D!" Ed took his boyfriend by the hand and ran over to the dance floor to get his boogy on.

"That's the spirit bird brain. Now to go make Kevin regret dissing my clothes."

"Stupid Eddy. What the hell was he thinking coming here dressed like that! Is he trying to make me crazy!?" Kevin hissed as he tossed clothes left and right, looking for the perfect thing to give Eddy to wear. Maybe something ugly to keep people away from the chubby piece of sexy that was Eddy.

"Talking to yourself again Kev?" Naz giggled from the entrance of Kevin's room. "Honestly, you find Eddy attractive wearing that horrible green suit?" She laughed at Kevin's expense. "Seriously Kev. No one is going to steal him away. Only you would find him irresistible in such drag."

"No! I just know people are going to start noticing how attractive that fat dork can be! Did you seek how freaking cute he looked with his hair slicked back! This is dangerous Naz! I almost jumped him right then and there!"

"Uh..Kev.. Don't tell me, you two haven't gotten to base two.. Have you?"

"What! I…" Kevin blushed. "I.. I don't have the right to touch him right now. Not after everything. I am still in the process of wooing the dork."

"Why don't you give him that jaw breaker he has been trying to get his hands on since our younger days. I am sure he is still dying to taste it."

"Naz! You are a genius! I still have some in my garage." Kevin gave Naz a kiss on the cheek, then ran down stairs, over to the garage and there it was. The last box of jawbreakers he had. "Righteous!"

"Hey! Kevin is giving out jaw breakers!" Some lousy guy had stuck his nose where it didn't belong and now, everyone gathered around to get a jaw breaker. Why is it that when it comes to Eddy and jawbreakers, the universe always tosses everything in its power to keep Eddy away.

"Hey there. Wanna dance?" Eddy wiggled his eye brows at a group of girls, as he attempted to lean against a table and failing miserably as he missed it by a mile and instead fell straight down. The girls laughed, walking away from the now embarrassed Eddy. Double D and Ed had noticed the fail and walked over to help their friend up.

"Not going so well Eddy?"

"Shut it sock head. They were just… ugh! Okay.. so maybe Kevin was right. Talk about making a good impression today. I was really hoping.."

"Hoping?" Ed tilted his head.

"Eddy. Exactly what were you planning to gain from all this?"

"…Nothing."

"Oi! Ed boys!" Rolf showed up, his left cheek buldged. "The stale end of white bread Kevin is giving out jawbreakers."

"He what!?" Eddy's mouth watered and his eyes darted to the three jaw breakers Rolf held. "Are those for us!?"

"Hahaha, you make Rolf laugh."

"Whats so funny?"

"Rolf got these for his love and two pains." The blue haired teen pointed over to Lee and her sisters standing by the punch bowl. "Rolf must not keep such beauty waiting." He then excused himself.

"…Eddy?"

"Sock head.. Bird brain…"

"Eddy, I know what you are thinking.."

"Then what are ya standing there for! Lets go get us some jawbreakers!" Eddy ran towards where Rolf had come from. There was a large line of teens, and no sign of Kevin. It was a bit disappointing when the next teen to come out with a jawbreaker announced that there was no more. The crowd dispersed and Kevin emerged.

"Damn savages!" He hissed, tossing the empty box away. No sooner did he spot Eddy standing there with hopeful eyes. It kind of made Kevin feel guilty that he was not able to save the pitiful guy a jawbreaker. So he averted his eyes and it made Eddy frown.

"…I'm going home." Worst birthday ever.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	20. Chapter 20

The final chapter. Forgive my horrid /smex/ scenes.

Chapter 19:

"I'm going home."

Eddy sighed, leaving the party. He was far more disappointed that Kevin, not even for a second, tried to stop him. It got him thinking that perhaps he had not made the best of impressions, maybe Kevin had grown tired of him. Regret must have set in, reminding Kevin that he was straight and that dating a fat guy like Eddy was not worth it.

"Idiot." Eddy slapped himself, shoving his hands into his suite's pockets, head held low, eyes to the ground, he walked his lonely path to the park. It was back to the swings for Eddy. No one would bother him there, after all, it was dark out… Who in their right mind, besides Eddy, thinks about going to the park at such dark hours of the night?

"What's wrong beefcakes?" Lee's voice came from behind the short teen. Her hand slowly sliding onto Eddy's right shoulder, her chest pressing against his back, and her chin rested upon his head. "Its your birthday right? Shouldn't you be celebrating it?"

"Lee?!" Eddy leaned forward to get his back away from Lee's chest, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't ya be smooching up a storm with your new lover boy?" He rolled his eyes, taking out his anger on Lee, though he knew he had no reason to do so. But, leave it to Lee to make everything better. She didn't lash out at him, and she didn't laugh at his childish behavior. Instead, she pressed herself against him, giving him a much needed hug.

"Whats biting ya Eddy?"

"Everything. Everything is biting me Lee!" He hissed, kicking dirt into the air. " Nothing I do ever works out. I mean.. Just look at me, I… I ruined everything. Obviously Kevin realized he made a mistake. Who can ever love something like me? I.. I was never good enough to begin with. Why do I keep lying to myself Lee?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself porkchop. You are way far more worthy than you think. Don't cut yourself short. People just need to open their eyes and see what I see." Lee released the Ed boy, stepping away as she had spotted Rolf at a distance. No need to form misunderstandings, though it might have been a bit too late. But this love story will be for another time of telling.

"Lee?"

"Trust me Eddy. Things will work themselves out. Just give yourself the chance." She stepped aside, walking towards Rolf. Taking him by the arm, she dragged him away. "Don't screw this up.. Kevin. I'll kill ya if you do."

Emerging from the bushes was Kevin.

"How did you..?"

"That is my secret." She smirked, Rolf held his head down, not saying a word as he walked along side Lee. Both figures disappearing in the distance. Kevin worked up the courage and turned to face an Eddy who was now standing beside the swing set.

"What now?" Eddy growled.

"I came to.. I came to make things clear because it seems that everything I have been trying to get across to you up until now has not gotten across." Kevin walked up until he was but a few inches away. Getting down on one knee, he held out a jack breaker wrapped with a bow. "I really do love you Eddy and I am sorry it took me this long to show it to you. And, I want you to understand that this feeling is real and no matter what, I want to be with you until you no longer love me, because I will continue to love you even after that."

"pfft..haha..hahaha..hahaha! That… That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard. What are ya, Shakespeare, bazooka-chin?" Eddy wiped away a tear as he laughed. Kevin however didn't stand there waiting for a response to his cheesy confession, instead, he did something he should have done long ago.

"Come on Ed. We should go home too. The party is over." Double D finished cleaning up after everyone, having promised Kevin he would. This was but a small price to pay to see Eddy happy. It was about time Kevin was more open about the way he felt about Eddy. Though it was a bit rough to get everyone to leave, and the cleaning was not easy.

"Double D?"

"Yes Ed?"

"…Do you love me?" Ed smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Oh my. It seems that Kevin was not the only one whose feelings have not gotten across." Double D sighed. "Come with me. My parents are not home. I will show you how much I have grown to love you." Edd smiled, taking the final trash bag out and then locking up Kevin's home. Ed fallowed him in silence. The silence continued until they were finally inside Edd's room.

Ed stood nervously by the door, waiting to see what Double D had planned for them. It was only when Edd began to undress that the big loveable lug began to break into a cold sweat.

"UH.. are.. are you taking a shower Double D?"

"pfft, not at all Edward." Double D chuckled, now done to only his underware. He proceeded over to Ed, and undressed the frozen in shock Ed boy. "I have been studying up for this occasion. I am going to show you how far your love has come." He purred, tossing Ed over to the bed. It was easier than he thought, considering how much weaker he was than the taller teen. But brushing that aside, He too climbed up ontop of Ed. "Relax."

Panting, Ed muffled his voice into one of Double D's pillow. His body spamsed slightly with every touch. No matter where it was Edd's fingers touched, Ed's body would burn up.

Double D worked his hands over Ed's chest, gently kissing the teen against his nape, Ed's back turned, rubbing against Double D's abdomen. Slowly, the big guy begun to learn, Edd's erection was not going down, despite the fact that they were both males and it didn't whither even though Ed was not Eddy. Could this be the love Double D spoke of?

"Can you feel the heat in my every touch? That is my love for you. And it wont die out so easily. Not when you tried your best to let it reach me." Edd whispered against Ed's back, kissing it gently, moving his hand down. He traced his fingers over Ed's navel, then pressed them against the teen's waistline. He made it a mission to learn everything there was to know about Ed's body, and how to please him.

"aah!" Ed shuddered, feeling Double D wrap his fingers around his boyhood. It felt weird, and it sent chills throughout his body. "S-stop! Double D…" Ed moaned, placing a hand against Edd's hand, stopping him from moving any further.

"Whats wrong? Are you going to cum soon?" Double D had only been teasing, but when he felt the warm liquid in the palm of his hand, his heart skipped a beat. That teary expression on Ed's face, the embarrassment the other must have been feeling, it turned Edd on a bit more than it should have. He was losing control of his sanity. He didn't know how long he could hold out. So, he used the cum in his hands to lubricate Ed's back side. Sticking a finger into the back entrance, he moved around, feeling up the inner walls. He wanted to enter Ed so badly, but at this rate, he was not going to be able to. Ed was too tight and there was no sign of loosing up any time soon. He would have to settle with the next best thing.

"Ed, turn around." Double D helped a dazed Ed turn over, lifting up the teen's legs, pressing them together, he slid his member in between Ed's thighs.

"Nnn-aa, wha-what are you doing?" Ed cried out, attempting to hide his embarrassed face. Feeling his throbbing member now rubbing against Double D's, and having Double D thigh fuck him, it was more embarrassing than he had thought it would be. "This.. this is embarrassing Double D!"

"Bare with me Edward. I cant enter you yet, so this will have to do." Edd groaned out, feeling himself coming close to climaxing. It was stimulating, feeling Ed's member twitching beneath him. The spasming, the panting, everything, even down to Ed's new found boy odor was shooting Double D to cloud nine.

Spreading apart Ed's legs, Double D gave himself some room to lean down and kiss the big lug, rubbing both their members together until…

"Edd.."

Ed moaned, hugging Double D close, wrapping both legs around Edd's thin build right in the mist of blowing his load along with Double D. Moments after, both teens lay motionless on the bed. Edd was the first to make a move.

"Do you understand now?"

"…Yeah." Ed smiled, grabbing the dirtied sheets and pulling them over their bodies. "I got the message Edd."

Eddy pushed Kevin away, gasping for air. It was unexpected, being kissed out in the open like that.

"What are you doing!? What if someone saw!?" Eddy hissed, wiping his lips. His eyes darting over to the runaway jawbreaker. It must have been knocked out of Kevin's hands when Eddy pushed him away. Just great! Not even when a jaw breaker was offered to him, was the universe allowing him to taste it!

"Look what you did bazooka-chin! The jaw breaker is rolling away!" Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs, running after it. Kevin face palmed, taking in some air, then ran after Eddy. How come each time he was so close to getting into Eddy's pants, something had to happen. He was starting to feel like Eddy and the Jawbreaker.

"Hurry! Its heading towards the lake!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm going. I'm going!" Kevin hissed, running at full speed now. Leave it to luck to trip him up. He was now rolling, crashing into Eddy, having even Eddy rolling too. The lake was growing closer and the two teens were rolling right to it.

-SPALSH-

"My jawbreaker!" Eddy yelped, coming out of the water. He splashed around, his suit wrinkling and becoming heavy. "Ugh! No! Its going down stream!"

"Hold up Eddy!" Kevin reached out, pulling Eddy out of the water. "It's a loss cause. "

"But.. but.. awe man!" Eddy stomped his feet, then began to wringe himself dry. " I can never get what I want. It's like a curse."

"Hey!" Kevin grabbed Eddy, shoving him against the dirt ground. He pinned him there, then stole yet another kiss, passing on a small piece of jawbreaker. "Its not much, but it was all I had left. If jaw breakers are your unreachable heaven, then I offer you a part of that heaven."

Eddy blushed, looking up at Kevin as he finally got a taste of the jawbreaker he had been after since young. It was so much more than he had imagined, it was more than perfect. Though it was only the perfect candy now, because Kevin gave it to him in the most sweetest of ways.

"Happy birthday Eddy." Kevin hummed, looking down at the completely dripping wet Eddy. The suit was a complete mess, and the shorter teen's hair, why hadn't Kevin noticed, it was no longer slicked back in that sexy delinquent way. He kinda missed it now.

"…are.. are you just gunna stand there staring, or are you going to kiss me again?" Eddy smirked, wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck. Of course with such temptation, how could Kevin refuse?

"I am going to do more than that. I wont hold back any more." Kevin mused, lifting Eddy's suit and tanktop. He moved down, pressing his lips against that flabby, seductive abdomen that belonged to the shorter teen. He dug his fingers into Eddy's sides, grazing his teeth over the other's nipple. Kevin gave it a nibble, tugging it as he grinded his lower half against Eddy's rear end.

Feeling that growing buldge in Kevin's pants rub against him, Eddy finally understood, Kevin really did accept him, chunky or not. Male or female. It no longer mattered, all those doubts and worries he had until now were lifted off his chest. The love he had that felt the bitter cold has finally begun to feel the warmth of the sun.

"Kevin!" Eddy held his suit's shirt up, biting it to keep his voice from rising.

"What?" Kevin smirked, sliding his hand down Eddy's back side. His fingers probing against the entrance, teasing it, enjoying the small shudders Eddy had. "You seem excited and eager to have this part of you played with." He hummed, sliding in a finger easily. This made Kevin grin from ear to ear. "Have you tried playing with yourself before? This part of you seems to be used to being fingered."

Eddy blushed, pulling his shirt over his face as he let out small moans. "Sh-shut up! Are you going to.. you know.."

"Hmm? Am I going to do what now?"

"Do-Don't make me say it!"

"That's fine. I wont." Kevin bit down roughly against Eddy's shoulder, drawing blood, then sucking it, leaving his mark. Pleased with labeling Eddy as his, he pulled out his hand from Eddy's pants, pulling that dreadful thing right off to get a better view of the short teen's erection and twitching entrance.

"Get it over with stupid Kevin!" Eddy crossed his legs around Kevin, pulling him in, and only regretting it when Kevin decided to just shove himself in as Eddy commanded. It hurt like hell, nothing like the porn he watched or read about. Those people made it seem like it felt incredibly good to be connected. But all he felt was pain, and maybe a bit of blood run down his but.

"Looks like your hole tore a bit." Kevin pulled out slightly, placing his thumb against the torn tissue. "But, you asked for it. I'm sorry but I cant stop now." He licked his lips, staring down at Eddy who trembled. The look in Kevin's eyes excited him, making him forget the pain for only a moment. It was only a moment because Kevin soon began to thrust in and out, reminding Eddy of the pain. He cringed his nose, closing his eyes tightly, Eddy grasped at Kevin's shoulders, digging his fingers in to lessen his pain. His erection became limp, and Kevin took notice. He had to find a way to get Eddy to forget the pain, he had to find that spot, the spot that would get Eddy going again.

"Ow.." Eddy cried, "hurts…Kevin.. Hurts."

"Bare with me." Kevin groaned, hot breath hitching into Eddy's ears.

"No..No more.."

"Relax. Its getting hard to move."

"S-sorry.." Eddy whimpered. But by doing so, he fueled Kevin's desire. Kevin loved hearing Eddy's whimpering moans, and he loved that crying face that the chubby teen made.

"AAH!" Eddy's member started coming back to life slowly. Kevin finally rubbed him the right way. He was starting to get an even better, sexier moan out of the wet teen. Oh, right, they were still outside. Hopefully they didn't catch cold by the end of this lustful act.

"No..No more!" Eddy cried out, trying to pull away, "Fe-feels weird!" He hissed, hiding his face once more as he came all over Kevin's abdomen. Kevin also shot his load, pulling out and finishing on Eddy's stomach.

"Shit.." Kevin huffed, no longer able to tell whether his face was running with sweat or water. "Oi, Eddy…" Kevin looked down, removing Eddy's arms from his face. He chuckled, seeing Eddy had passed out. "I love ya dork."

"Eddy!" Ed ran up to Eddy who had emerged out of Kevin's home. The shorter Ed had no idea what had happened after he passed out, and he didn't exactly know how Kevin was able to carry him. But it was a pain to explain to his parents that he slept over. Now to top that all off, his lower half hurt a lot and the bird brain Ed could not read the atmosphere.

"Dammit Ed! Cant ya see Im hurting here!"

"oops. Sorry."

"No need to apologize dear. Eddy here just had too much fun last night. Am I right, Eddy." Double D giggled from Behind Ed, knowing full well that his teasing would get him killed.

"Oh shut up sock head. How the hell was I suppose to know Kevin sucked at-"

"I sucked at what?"

"K-Kevin!? I uh.. you.. uh.. Nothing." Eddy scrambled to get behind Ed. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kevin. More for the fact that he felt way past embarrassed to have came from his behind, and over the pain had grown pleasure.

"I guess you should come over again and let me practice to get better. Right?" Kevin smirked, winning himself a blush from all three Eds.

"Why I never! What sort of vulgar things are you-"

"Shut up sock head! No need to play along dammit! As if I would go over! My back side hurts! Idiot Kevin. Stupid bazooka-chin!"

"pfft- says the one who-" Eddy tossed himself at Kevin, shutting him up.

"I know what I did. And I regret it."

Kevin pulled Eddy's hands away, taking only one and kissing it. "Don't worry. Next time I will be gentle. Promise."

Eddy sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

The End?


End file.
